Despedida de solteroa
by Atori-chan
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura se casan. En sus despedidas pasarán muchas cosas, pero todo relacionado con sus amigos. Hasta el Akatsuki irá a la despedida y después a la boda. ¿Qué hace Sasuke dando consejos amorosos? ¿Quién hará de Boy en la fiesta dedicada a Sakura?
1. Prólogo

**-DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO/A-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Los carteles colgados lo decían todo. Dentro de muy poco se celebraría una boda convirtiéndose así en el mayor de los eventos que hubiera existido. Pues no eran personas cualquieras las que dirían el "sí quiero".

Sasuke Uchiha el autoproclamado vengador de su clan había decidido dejar atrás aquellos objetivos que le habían perseguido desde la niñez y fijar nuevas metas como casarse y tener hijos para rehacer su clan. De él dependía y también de su prometida, Sakura Haruno, próximamente Sakura Uchiha (NA: que bien le queda el apellido )

Sakura Haruno la mejor kunoichi de Konoha, (NA: después de Tsunade, por supuesto) y probablemente también de todas las villas, una excelente especialista en el área de la medicina había tenido que pasar por muchas agonías, esperar letargos años para que por fin su mayor sueño se hiciera realidad. Conseguir el corazón del frío Uchiha y ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

Después de que misteriosamente todos descubrieran el enlace del siglo, como lo llamaban, comenzaron a divulgarlo a los cuatro vientos por todas las aldeas cercanas.

La boda que en un principio querían organizar Sasuke y Sakura iría a ser sencilla y con los invitados esenciales, sin embargo todo terminó transformándose en una llena de lujos donde la Quinta Hokage no había deparado en gastos haciéndose cargo de casi todos los preparativos. Desde el mejor restaurante de Konoha con el sake favorito de la sannin, motivo principal de su elección; el menú que consistía a base de marisco, carne y ramen especialmente para Naruto; la orquesta; el vestido de novia para su discípula; los invitados que asistirían, como por ejemplo los miembros de la villa de la arena incluyendo al Kazekage, algunos personajes del Akatsuki... (NA: suena raro que esos estén ahí pero unos días de relax les viene bien, además con un poco de suerte pillan novia) ; la iglesia; el viaje de luna de miel; y lo más importante, la despedida de soltera de Sakura.

Según la rubia, la cual se había anunciado sin consultar ni nada, era la madrina de la novia y como tal debería hacerse cargo de dichos preparativos. El resto, en lo referente a Sasuke, como su traje y su despedida le correspondería a su padrino.

La sorpresa fue cuando Orochimaru molesto por la decisión de su antigua compañera, le había dicho que él como padrino del joven Uchiha (NA: Es decir, que este también se autodefinido como tal sin pedírselo) le ofrecería el primoroso y carísimo traje de novio a su alumno y una despedida mejor que la que Tsunade organizaría para Sakura.

Claro que esas despedidas poco importaban a ambos jóvenes o eso creían. Si supieran que acabaría siendo la base principal donde los amigos de ambos, todos solteros, acabarían sincerándose sobre sus sentimientos, provocando peleas por la persona amada debido a los triángulos amorosos, habrían replanteado el asunto de haberse dejado llevar por sus respectivos maestros.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Un prólogo un tanto corto, pero como lo dice es la introducción para saber más o menos lo que pasa. Este fic constará de este prólogo más dos capítulos. Quería hacerlo oneshoot pero se haría largo y no me daría tiempo. El siguiente capítulo lo pondré pronto.

Advierto que en este capítulo habrá mucho romance, triángulos (por supuesto) acepto sugerencias, si queréis lemon, qué parejas os gustaría...

Siguiente capítulo: _La despedida de Sasuke_

'Atori'


	2. La despedida de Sasuke

Antes de empezar con el fic, debido a los múltiples pensamientos conviene saber:

-"bla, bla, bla" pensamientos

-_cursiva_ palabras que el personaje destaca intencionadamente.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO I: _La despedida de Sasuke_

Era demasiado, lo que su maestro había hecho superaba lo que Sasuke se imaginaba de él. Y eso sin contar la presencia de Itachi y la pequeña disputa que había mantenido con Orochimaru horas atrás.

Si hubiese sabido que su odiado hermano mayor y su sensei, el que consideraba a todos sus vasallos peones de ajedrez, pelearse por querer hacer su despedida de soltero…

-nadie me creería. –se dijo así mismo con una pequeña gota observando cómo a pesar del buen ambiente de SOLO hombres había un nuevo asalto de miradas asesinas entre Itachi y Orochimaru- pero¿cómo ha acabado todo esto¿Tanto ha cambiado a estos idiotas solo porque me caso? Pues mira que son raritos.

-tú sí que vas a acabar siendo rarito si alguien más te oye hablar solo.

-casi todo el mundo habla solo. Así que no me vengas con tonterías Suigetsu. –mirándole donde su amigo comía con satisfacción sushi.

-pero no es normal en ti que eres el pupilo de Orochimaru, el gran Sasuke Uchiha. Dotado de un gran talento, inteligente, capaz de dominar a Manda, atractivo, poderoso y uno de los futuros sannin.

-deja de hacerme la pelota con la boca llena. –comentó con enojo.

-ay chico, mira que eres. Pero si esta fuente proviene de Karin. Por cierto, -con un tono pícaro- supongo que no tendrás agallas para tener una amante con esa bestia de Karin y tirarle los tejos a Sakura-chan¿verdad?

El Uchiha le miró con tal odio que Suigetsu evitó mirarle y hacerse el desentendido, a sabiendas que en momentos como ese, sus ojos producían pánico.

-este sushi está muy bueno. Sería una falta de consideración muy grave si le ofrezco un poco a Kisame¿verdad¿Crees que las serpientes comen pescado? –antes de que el Uchiha hablase, Suigetsu se levantó con el plato en la mano- será mejor comprobarlo. Ahí te dejo, me voy con Orochi.

Una nueva gota y sin nada que pudiera decir. Definitivamente eso era de locos. Más bien, todos los que estaban ahí, excepto él claro está, estaban locos.

Miró su plato de plástico ya vacío lo mismo que su cerveza. La comida había sido preparada por el Akatsuki, regalo de bodas, y debía admitir que estaba deliciosa.

-según los rumores, el Akatsuki hacen la comida ellos mismos. Da miedo ver a Itachi con el delantal puesto y cocinando. –se lo imaginó y no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa.

-eres igual que de pequeño estúpido hermanito. Te ríes y te alegras por tonterías.

Sasuke miró para arriba donde estaba su hermano mayor sin las ropas del Akatsuki, igual que el resto de los miembros. El atuendo que llevaba era casi parecido al que usaba de joven por lo que su imaginación de Itachi con delantal pudo hacerse con más claridad y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse en sus narices. Pero era inevitable, así que tuvo que pensar en la mayor razón por la que le odiaba. Y vaya que funcionó. Su risa, su cara de idiota se esfumó de inmediato pasando al odio y al enfado. Deseando cumplir su venganza de matarle ahora mismo, en su propia despedida de soltero.

-conozco esa mirada. ¿Es qué pretendes iniciar una pelea?

-pretendo matarte.

-ay por favor. –moviendo la cabeza y sentándose a su lado todo tranquilo ante la sorpresa de Sasuke por esa naturalidad que se tomaba- Sasuke que estamos a pocos día de tu boda. Si quieres un combate espera a tener diez o veinte críos como mínimo.

-… -eso fue lo único que cualquiera podía leerse como fondo- ¡¿qué?! –gritando que con la música y los griteríos de la gente no se escuchó.

-que primero dejes descendencia y después podemos matarnos. No vamos a dejar que el clan Uchiha desaparezca y tu _Sakura-chan_ quede viuda tan pronto y se case con el chico del kyubi.

La mirada que antes iba dirigida para Suigetsu la dirigió también hacia Itachi. Si algo le enfadaba era que cualquier hombre hablase tan cariñosamente de su Sakura cuando él aún no lo había hecho. Pero eso no era todo, ya que sentía unos terribles celos cuando se mencionaba algo de Naruto y Sakura juntos. Y su hermano le había dado doble puñalada.

Itachi igual que Suigetsu sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaría esa simple palabra activó su sharingan para que no hiciera el efecto deseado.

-venga hombre, ya sabes que es imposible que tu chica se quede con ese zoquete. No pretendas comparar a los atractivos Uchihas con un paquete como ese. Volviendo al asunto de mis sobrinos¿qué opinas de tener 25? Es una buena cifra.

-¡¡TÚ ESTÁS PEOR QUE LOS QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ¡¿Cómo voy a tener 25 hijos?!

-mira que llegas a ser estúpido hermano pequeño. ¿Es qué no os lo ha enseñado en el colegio? Si es muy fácil, metes el pajarito en…

-¡¡NO HABLO DE ESO IMBÉCIL!! –ligeramente colorado.

-¿entonces?

-¿cómo que _entonces_? 25 hijos. ¿Tú que pretendes que haga¿Un equipo de fútbol o qué?

-ignorante en un equipo se necesitan diecisiete jugadores.

-no hablo de eso. –al borde de un colapso- 25 hijos es una exageración.

-necesitamos rehacer el clan Uchiha.

-"¿y quién tiene la culpa de que haya desaparecido?"

-yo ya he empezado. Llevo cerca de diez dispersados por ahí. ¿O eran 15? –intentando recordar.

Sasuke ya estaba que se echaba para atrás. Su hermano hablaba de tener hijos como si tuviera casas por diversas aldeas.

-bueno, no importa. Toma la ración de sushi que Kisame no quiso. –tendiéndole un plato con comida- este lo hice yo especialmente para mi estúpido hermano pequeño. –dándole en la frente.

A Sasuke no le dolió ya que el recuerdo de Itachi con delantal volvió y estaba a punto de explotar de la risa de no ser porque una tarta voló hacia la cara de su hermano.

Itachi lentamente se secó los restos observando con furia a los dos culpables, dos miembros del Akatsuki que sudaban frío.

-suminasen Itachi-san, fue sin querer.

-por fa no actives el mangekyou sharingan, eso no, eso no.

Sasuke vio como su hermano se levantaba y se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos los cuales empezaron a correr por patas.

-viva el Akatsuki. –dijo Sasuke para sí mismo irónicamente.

-son unos tipos extraños¿neh Sasuke-kun?

Y ahora le venía otro raro, aunque a diferencia de los demás, ese personaje le desesperaba. Su sonrisa despreocupada en cualquier situación, el hecho de que fuera su sustituto, el que intentara matarle, el que estuviera cortejando en el pasado a su Sakura. Oh sí, sentía pequeño odio hacia Sai.

-"para raro les ganas a todos imbécil"

-es admirable que siendo como eres te hayas rebajado a pedir perdón y regresaras a la villa olvidándote de tu venganza.

-"no iba a permitir que siguieras cortejando a MI mujer"

-¿sabes? Eres un chico con suerte al casarte con alguien como Sakura-chan.

-"vuelve a llamarla así y juro que te activo el mangekyou sharingan donde lo único que verás es a _Sakura-chan _conmigo en una pose que no te gustará nada"

-debo confesarte que me gustaba. –mirándole con su sonrisa de niño bueno.

-"te estás ganando puntos para el mangekyou sharingan"

-es la mejor kunoichi de nuestra generación, amable, fuerte, inteligente, es una auténtica flor fresca y pura. Con un cuerpo sensual y unos labios carnosos irresistibles.

-"¿tú quieres que te mate o eres más dobe que Naruto?" –zapateando para controlar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-es idéntica a cierta chica que ahora me gusta.

-"definitivamente eres un dobe."

-¿no crees que Ino-chan y Sakura-chan se asemejan? –mirando al frente sin darse cuenta que eso fue su salvación ya que los ojos de Sasuke pasaron del azabache al rojo carmesí.

-"no se parecen en nada y ahora niño sonrisa mírame para que veas a _Sakura-chan_ conmigo. Vamos gírate, mírame" –con un rostro de locura.

-voy a beber algo. Hablar contigo me ha dado sed.

-"¡cobarde monólogo!" –volviendo a sus ojos naturales- por lo menos me lo he quitado de encima.

-de mí jamás te librarás.

El chico bajó el rostro derrotado. Ahora le venía el siguiente. ¿Por qué a cada momento que uno se iba llegaba otro¿Por qué no le dejaban solo? Era el protagonista, vale, pero si estaba aislado era para no mezclarse con esa manada de hombres locos.

-"seguro que después del usurakontachi me viene otro." –mirando al Uzumaki- ¿qué quieres tú ahora?

-¿darte una cerveza o no la quieres?

-por una vez haces algo de provecho. –dijo a medida que cogía la lata dejando al rubio confuso- ya puedes irte.

-ah no. He venido aquí para hablar contigo.

-"¿pero que se piensan estos tipos que es esto, el confesionario de Gran Hermano o qué?" ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-es sobre Sakura-chan.

Sasuke no activó su sharingan ya que Naruto era el único que podía llamarla así. Después de todo, la llevaba llamando desde que eran unos críos y él mejor que nadie sabía que habían cosas que no podían cambiar por mucho que se intentara.

-¿qué pasa con ella?

-lo primero, quiero advertirte que si vuelve a sufrir o a llorar por tu causa vete preparando.

-¡ju¿Qué puedes hacerme tú pedazo de inútil?

-lo que sea por Sakura-chan. –respondió seriamente dejando al Uchiha asombrado ante una posible teoría que rondaba en su cabeza.

-¿no me digas que tú todavía estás…? –alarmado por dentro. Sabía de su amor por su futura mujer y tenía que reconocer que en ocasiones ella se quedaba cautivada por su mejor amigo y eso lo deprimía. Se sentía en un triángulo que no debería estar.

-la estoy tratando de olvidar. –con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza- los primeros amores son difíciles de superar. Además ya he comprendido que por mucho que haga, ella siempre irá tras de ti no importa las consecuencias. –agregando con una sonrisa- por eso no quiero que sufra más. Ha estado llorando por ti durante años y se ha esforzado en ser una mujer digna. Te pido que no hagas tonterías que la perjudiquen.

-no hace falta que me lo diga un usurakontachi.

-es solo por si acaso. –encogiéndose de hombros- por cierto¿sabías que Hinata-chan está colada por mí?

El moreno le miró raro. Tantos años que habían pasado¿y aún se daba cuenta ahora?

-"hay que ser idiota ignorante"

-me lo dijo Kakashi-sensei. Que si quería olvidar a Sakura-chan que viera a mi alrededor donde había una chica que esperaba por mí o algo parecido. Y bueno, Hinata-chan no está nada mal, pero tengo dos problemas. Su primo temerario y sobre protector y el perro pulgoso de Kiba. –diciendo su nombre con rabia.

-¿qué pasa con Kiba?

-que también anda detrás de Hinata-chan. Y como forman equipo juntos la conoce mejor que yo. Sasuke¿qué puedo hacer para conseguir a Hinata-chan?

-¿sabe Hinata que andas desesperado como ahora?

-por supuesto que no.

-¿sabe Hinata de tus recientes sentimientos por ella?

-eh… etto… no.

-¿sabe Hinata de los celos que sientes hacia Kiba?

-¿me estás llamando celoso? –preguntó airado.

-¡responde!

-pues no, porque para empezar no estoy celoso de ese chucho pulgoso.

-y yo me chupo el dedo. Pues Naruto cómo no te espabiles con razón el _chucho pulgoso_ te la arrebatará.

-por eso, te estoy pidiendo consejo. ¿Qué hago?

-lo tienes muy fácil pedazo de burro. Solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y ya está.

-¿cómo¿Así de fácil? –preguntó extrañado- pero¿y si me rechaza?

-Naruto… -perdiendo los nervios- ¿no acabas de decir que ella está enamorada de ti¿No pillas la lógica?

-etto… -pensando en lo que trataba de decirle.

-¡olvídalo! –dando el caso por perdido- solo hazme caso y punto.

-está bien. Una cosa más Sasuke.

-¿quéeee? –harto.

-cuando tú y Sakura-chan tengáis hijos¿puedo ser el padrino del crío?

El Uchiha que hasta entonces estaba bebiendo de su cerveza escupió todo su contenido tosiendo colorado.

-¿có… cómo?

-que quiero ser el padrino de tu hijo.

-ponte a la cola chavalín. –apareciendo de nuevo Suigetsu- yo como mejor amigo de Sasuke-kun seré el padrino de su primogénito.

-la gente de fuera no tiene prioridad sino la familia. –dijo Itachi que también había aparecido en escena- yo como hermano suyo tengo más derecho.

-Sasuke te odia. Ni de broma dejaría que tuvieras vínculos con su nueva familia.

-oye zorrito no te atrevas a hablarle así a Itachi-san. –y a la fiesta se le había unido Kisame- si dice que será el padrino de su sobrino lo será y punto.

-calla pez enlatado. ¿Por qué no sigues en tu lata en vez de meter la nariz donde nadie te llama? Y tú Itachi, tienes que ir con tu niñera sardinita para que hable por ti. Con razón, ya que eres un hombre sin palabras. Si esto fuese un manga lo único que se vería en tu bocadillo serían puntos suspensivos. (NA: como que se ve continuamente los puntos suspensivos. Itachi se va a hacer famoso por ellos)

-que buena fue esa. –dijo Naruto riéndose sujetándose el estómago.

Itachi le lanzó tal mirada que Suigetsu y Naruto se abrazaron llenos de miedo.

-tenéis agallas para retarme¿eh? –dijo el mayor de los Uchihas con una sonrisa maliciosa- resolvamos esto como shinobis. –crujiendo las manos y activando su sharingan. Los dos tragaron saliva- hagamos una competición de sake. Quién aguante será el padrino de mi sobrino.

Naruto y Suigetsu aliviados de que no fuera una pelea aceptaron el desafío.

-¿y si gano puedo quedarme también con la espada de Kisame? –preguntó Suigetsu para así matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-dudo que ganes a Itachi-san, así que por mí no hay problema.

-ya veréis, os voy a demostrar como el futuro Hokage vence en este duelo¡dattebayo! -decía Naruto seguro de su victoria.

-¿y yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en esto? –preguntó Sasuke para los tres desafiantes más Kisame los cuales se habían ido a iniciar su competición- pobre de mi hijo si tiene como padrino a uno de ellos.

De repente se imaginó a sí mismo con su hijo y le gustó mucho.

-"será de pelo y ojos como los míos. Un niño inocente y vulnerable como lo era su madre, pero que me hará sentir orgulloso. Cuando sea gennin ya dominará el sharingan y el katon gokakju no jutsu. Al año siguiente ya será chuunin, el mejor de su promoción. Será el más inteligente y el más fuerte de su generación. Sabrá usar las técnicas de medicina y la del hechicero. Antes de los quince será jounin y posteriormente el líder de ANBU que cuidará de su hermano que seguramente será ya un gennin." –soñando despierto llevando el tenedor con comida a la boca pero al morder solo el metal se dio cuenta de todo lo que le rodeaba- pero… ¿y mi sushi? –viendo su plato vacío. Miró al frente donde estaban Chouji saboreando restos de comida y a Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos- "oh no… dime que estos no vienen a confesarse, ni que fuera un cura"

Su esperanza se fue por borda al ver como ambos amigos se sentaban a cada lado.

-el sushi está riquísimo. –dijo Chouji sobándose su gran panza- los Akatsuki sí que saben cocinar.

Itachi con delantal. Ahí estaba otra vez esa imagen en su mente.

-son unos tipos problemáticos. Tu hermano ahora ha empezado a beber con el cara de pez animándole; el hierbajo Akatsuki anda mareando a todo santo con que quiere comida vegetariana; el pelirrojo preparando una representación de marionetas con Kankuro para tu boda; el tipo de las greñas más su compañero zombie jugando al póquer con Jiraiya con el dinero que le robaron a Naruto; el rubio de coleta se ha encerrado en una habitación para hacerte una obra de arte para ti; tu otro pariente anda hablando con el supuesto jefazo sobre el dinero gastado en vestuario.

-esto ya no es de locos.

-neh Sasuke¿crees que si engordo un poco más llamaré la atención de Ino?

-si adelgazaras sí que te haría caso.

-esa es mi táctica. Comer a tope para después adelgazar. Seguro que se queda de una pieza. –comiendo una bolsa de patatas que llevaba entre sus ropas.

-¿y por qué no empiezas _ahora_ a adelgazar? –preguntó Sasuke con una gota.

-sería una pérdida de tiempo. En tu boda me pienso comer todo lo que pueda. Sería un desperdicio no comer todo ese marisco y el ramen que Tsunade-sama nos tiene preparado.

-comprendo. Shikamaru. –dirigiéndose al Nara.

-¿eh?

-¿no tienes que contarme algo tú también? –haciéndose ya a la idea.

-pues no. –Sasuke se extrañó- no voy a contarte mi relación con Temari y lo furioso que se pone sus hermanos cuando estoy con ella, no se la voy a contar a alguien que no tengo cierta simpatía.

-vaya… gracias por tenerme tanto aprecio. –"pues al final me lo contaste con problema y todo, aunque no sabía que estabas saliendo con esa chica peligrosa. Bueno, Sakura también tiene su agresividad que no queda atrás."

-oe Shikamaru tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a coger otro plato?

-tsk, que problemático. Van a pensar que soy un glotón como tú, cuando en realidad te comes también mi ración de sushi.

Y otra vez lo dejaron solo, aunque Sasuke pensó por cuanto tiempo iba a estarlo.

-eo Sasuke-kun, por fin te encuentro.

Si es que era visto.

-"siguiente en la lista, Kakashi-sensei. Pero este no tiene problemas amorosos. Espero que no quiera apuntarse también como padrino de mi hijo."

-tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Esa frase ya le sonaba y se estaba preparando.

-"si son problemas amorosos que se declare, total tiene éxito con las chicas; padrino de mi hijo que se apunte al reto de esos tres idiotas; de Sakura que vigile como la llame" ¿y bien¿De qué se trata?

-Sasuke, -todo serio- esto es algo que debemos conversar de hombre a hombre.

-"vaya cara… digo tercio de cara… eso quiere decir que no se trata sobre que quiere ser el padrino de mi hijo"

-el hecho de que tras años de ausencia hayas vuelto con Sakura, me ha alegrado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

-"tampoco son temas amorosos. Parece que es sobre Sakura. Al menos no la llama _Sakura-chan_."

-Sasuke has estado toda tu vida dedicándote a ser fuerte y conseguir ese objetivo.

-"no parece que quiera hablarme de Sakura."

-y ahora que te casas con Sakura, supongo que querrás tener hijos.

-"pues al final va a ser que quiere ser el padrino"

-he oído que Itachi tiene unos cuantos.

-"vamos Kakashi-sensei déjate de rollos y pregunta de una vez"

-y me extraña teniendo en cuenta que sois iguales.

-"me parece que no es el asunto del padrino, aunque lo que dijo no me ha gustado nada"

-como siempre andas callado.

-"solo estoy esperando a que digas lo que me tienes que decir. Mira que le das vueltas al asunto."

-que se le va a hacer. Por lo menos sé que me escuchas.

-"otra no me queda"

-bien Sasuke, como te dije esto es un tema que se debe hablar de hombre a hombre y que me preocupa.

-¡¿quieres soltarlo de una vez?! –viendo que iba a volver a empezar con lo mismo.

-voy, voy, voy… -impresionado- Sasuke… -tomando aire- en la academia solo has enseñado todo lo relacionado para ser ninjas, pero¿sabes cómo se hacen los niños?

-…

-por eso es un tema que solo se puede hablar de hombre a hombre. En teoría tenía que hablar esto tu padre pero está muerto. E Itachi no te contaría todo los secretos.

-…

-sé que la gente Uchiha son unos apasionados, _Sakura-chan_ saltará de alegría cada noche. Pero sino sabes sería humillante que te enseñase una mujer. ¿No te parece?

-…

-en mi nuevo libro Icha-Icha hay imágenes a color de cómo hacerlo. Paso a paso. Incluye una sección de kamasutra que te vendrá muy bien.

-…

-dices que quieres rehacer tu clan. Itachi se te ha adelantado y ya te dije que me extrañaba porque no sé donde ha aprendido eso.

-…

-lleva unos cuantos hijos por cabeza, así que como no le superes te habrá ganado en descendencia. Tienes que empezar cuanto antes a procrear.

-…

-te lo dice un experto que ha tenido relaciones con mujeres y ahora se anda debatiendo entre si aceptar a una o aceptar una proposición que me hizo Orochimaru de revivir a Rin.

-…

-a propósito, lo olvidaba quiero ser el padrino de tu primogénita. Porque tiene que ser niña, no me decepciones. Que sea guapa y no lleve el genio de _Sakura-chan_.

-…

-sabía que eras un callado y un buen interlocutor. Queda todo dicho y arreglado. –sacando su libro e irse a un sitio cómodo para releer por vigésima vez el nuevo volumen de Icha-Icha.

-…

El rostro de Sasuke parecía como vegetal. Aunque había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que su maestro le había dicho, no había tenido palabras ni pensamientos para razonar y contestarle. Y al final, se había ido sin contarle algo que supuestamente lo sabe hasta un crío. Pero¿por quién lo tomaba?

Sintió una sombra frente suya y otro personaje más apareció ante él. Alguien que como él era un sin palabras.

En silencio se sentó a su lado.

-…

-…

Que tenso estaba el ambiente mientras que el resto se lo pasaban bien. Sasuke miró de reojo a su acompañante, el Kazekage donde solo miraba los movimientos de cierta persona que el Uchiha comprendió cual era su problema.

-tu hermana ya no es una niña.

-…

Y por una vez, él era el que hablaba y el otro se mantenía en silencio, en uno que solo él podía interpretar.

-conozco a Shikamaru y aunque a veces actúe como un cobarde, cuando se trata de los demás no escapa.

-…

-es un buen chico¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? Después si le hace algo a tu hermana, te desquitas.

-…

Y Gaara se levantó sin dar un gracias ni nada. Sasuke vio como se dirigía al Nara parándose frente a él. Observó como le lanzaba una mirada aterradora y luego se perdió entre la muchedumbre dejando a Shikamaru medio desconcertado.

-traducción, hazle algo malo a mi hermana y te mato. "a ver ahora quién me viene" –mirando a su alrededor donde todos le ignoraban y se divertían excepto Neji que estaba solo en un rincón con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke pensó que estaba durmiendo, pero al verlo fruncir desechó la idea.

El Hyuuga abrió de pronto los ojos y al primero que vio fue a Sasuke. Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a él.

-oye¿crees que mi destino pueda ser igual al tuyo?

Sasuke parpadeó sin haber comprendido bien su pregunta y problema.

-toma asiento y pregúntame cristianamente. –dándose por consejero amoroso e interlocutor.

-¿crees que alguien como yo pueda algún día casarme?

-si tienes con quién, sí.

-lo imaginaba.

-"¿que no se supone que este era un genio antes de que yo me graduara? Todas sus neuronas se han perdido al estar tanto tiempo con el usurakontachi"

-Sakura trata con respeto a Lee. Él es mejor persona y tiene más motivación que yo.

-¿qué tiene que ver el cejudo en esto? "¿cejudo? Arhg! El usurakontachi me ha pegado sus manías"

-Tenten se siente atraída a él. Lo ve como alguien brillante y nuevo.

-"como no sea por su sonrisa profident"

-creí que antes le gustaba, porque estaba pendiente de mí. Pero cuando Lee quiso hacerse más fuerte sentí como se distanciaba. No sé si yo solo le atraía por mi gran fuerza. Después de todo, no tengo ningún atractivo y mis ojos me afean más.

-eh… Neji… cuando Lee quiso hacerse más fuerte¿al mismo tiempo no estabas con el asunto de tu prima de jugar a ser primo-hermano sobre protector?

-creo que sí.

-y andas cuidándola, principalmente de que Naruto no se le acerque¿no?

-¡¿y cómo actuarías tú¡¡Ese tipo es un retrasado mental que no se merece a mi prima!!

-pensando mucho en ello¿entiendes la razón por la que Tenten se distanció? No le haces caso y la mayoría de las mujeres se cansan. "menos mal que Sakura fue conmigo la paciencia personificada"

-tiene sentido. Pero¿cómo puedo hacer para recuperarla?

-para empezar dejar a Hinata y a Naruto.

-pero…

-si tanto te preocupa, solo amenaza a Naruto con tu byakugan de que no la haga sufrir y ya verás como no pasará nada entre ellos. En cuanto a lo de Tenten, déjate de inseguridades y date cuenta que eres mil veces más popular y atractivo que Lee. Ella no es nada tonta para estar con un chico como él.

-¿tú crees?

-las mujeres lo que necesitan es que no las ignores y pasar tiempo con ellas para que puedan conocerte.

-hummm… lo intentaré. –levantándose más animado.

-tendría que dedicarme a esto. –cogiéndole el gustillo- además te enteras de los problemas amorosos de la gente.

-¿has dicho que sabes los problemas de la gente? –preguntó alguien desesperado.

-"¿no me digas que Kabuto es otro cliente con problemas amorosos? Creía que era gay y le gustaba Orochimaru. ¿No será que quiere preguntarme si Orochimaru anda enamorado de alguien?"

-¿sabes si Shizune anda enamorada de alguien?

-… -"¿quiere decir que Kabuto está enamorado de Shizune? Esto sí que es para quedarse sin palabras."- pues yo que sé. Pregúntaselo discretamente.

-¿cómo¿Qué le pregunto? –sonando como un completo pardillo.

-"este tipo me recuerda a ciertos pedazos de burros que me conozco, aunque al usurakontachi nadie le quita el primer puesto" qué te parece¿Shizune hay alguien en tu vida?

-vale, espera que lo apunto. –sacando un pequeño bloc con lápiz- ¿cómo era?

-"rectifico. Kabuto acaba de llevarse el primer premio de pedazo de burro seguido del usurakontachi" Shizune hay alguien en tu vida. –repitió cansado.

-muy bien, Shizune hay algo con Tsunade. Pillado. Gracias amigo.

-… "esto ya no es primer premio, sino medalla de honor. Al menos me lo quité de encima." Siguiente consulta. –dijo accidentalmente en alto.

Se tapó la boca esperando con una esperanza que nadie le escuchase. Miró a su alrededor donde todo seguía normal.

-a ver pariente¿quieres dejar de hacer locuras? –Sasuke buscó al que habló que si no se equivocaba tendría que ser el famoso Madara. Sin embargo, no le vio por ninguna parte- dejas en mal nombre el apellido Uchiha.

-Madara-san, creo que tu tataratataratataratataratatara y requete tatara sobrino no te está viendo.

-¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente llamativo Paine?

Sasuke creyó que se había vuelto loco. Estaba escuchando voces y no a sus destinatarios.

-es que Madara-san, tenemos puesto las túnicas invisibles de Akatsuki.

-¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Con razón el polluelo está lívido. –quitándose la capucha descubriendo su rostro enigmático lo mismo que Paine.

Sasuke cayó para atrás por la cercanía de su pariente y amigo que no estaba seguro que fuese el jefe de Akatsuki o no.

-¿qué opinas del sushi que te hemos preparado mi querido tataratataratataratataratatara y requete tatara sobrino?

Itachi con delantal. Otra vez esa imagen. No. Tenía que quitársela de la cabeza como fuera.

-¿no tenéis problemas amorosos¿No queréis ser el padrino de mis futuros hijos? –preguntó con el tema del día entre los hombres.

Los dos Akatsukis se miraron raro y luego a él.

-¿problemas amorosos? Polluelo que no ves que estás hablando con los máximos superiores del Akatsuki. –Sasuke pensó que había preguntado una tontería a las personas menos indicadas. ¿Qué problemas iban a tener los que querían controlar el mundo?- nosotros no tenemos problemas. Las chicas se nos vienen embobadas. Sobre todo en mí y en mis pearcings. ¿Cuál quieres que lleve a tu boda para no destacar, los dorados o los plateados? –enseñándole dos tipos de pearcings.

-¿padrino de tus hijos? Sigue soñando tataratataratataratataratatara y requete tatara sobrino. Ya lo soy de cinco de Itachi y no quiero más ahijados. Ya tenemos suficientes deudas como para que vengas a pedirme que sea el padrino de tus hijos.

-"pero si no se lo he pedido" –pensando con una gota.

-eso me recuerda que tataratataratataratataratatara y requete tatara sobrino cuando restaures el clan nos pagues con intereses lo que gastamos en tu despedida y boda.

-"que pariente más tacaño es este Uchiha"

-sí, este mes hemos tenido muchos gastos. El sushi, -enumerando el Paine- el marisco, el peinado…

-¡¿peinado?! –exaltado.

-pues claro polluelo, ese peinado que tienes está anticuado. Lo llevas desde el jardín de infancia –dijo el Paine- ¿qué te parece peinártelo como el de Kisame? Te lo teñiremos también de verde y…

-espera Paine, espera. Me parece que mi tataratataratataratataratatara y requete tatara sobrino no está de acuerdo. –intuyendo que iba a poner su sharingan.

-pues dile algo que para algo sois parientes.

-que me pague lo que me debe. –dijo secamente- aún por encima que andamos mal de dinero, tuvimos que hacerle la dichosa despedida y darle regalos.

-… "yo no he pedido que asistierais, así que no me lo reproches ahora _tataratataratataratataratatara y requete tatara tío_"

-por favor caballeros, por favor –apareciendo Orochimaru para suplicio del Uchiha más joven- no se pongan así por dinero.

-"¿desde cuando Orochimaru trata a alguien con respeto?" –se preguntaba Sasuke con escepticismo.

-además fui yo quién corró con todos los gastos de esta despedida.

-excepto de la comida Orochi-traidor.

-esta bien, si quieren les pago el producto.

-los regalos no se pagan. Hala Orochi-traidor quédate con tu discípulo que no soporto verte la cara desde que quisiste hacerte con mis tataratataratataratataratatara y requete tatara sobrinos. –dijo Madara con repulsión- vamos Paine.

-sí Madara-san.

-"pero… ¿a qué rayos han venido estos dos¿A amenazarme o qué?" –de igual forma miró a su maestro de reojo desconfiado.

-le he ganado a Tsunade-hime. Es la mejor fiesta que hayas tenido¿no Sasuke-kun?

-Orochimaru es una despedida de soltero, no una fiesta de cumpleaños. –le contestó.

-eso ya lo sé mi querido discípulo.

-pues hablas como si fuese un evento anual.

-no exactamente. Pero Tsunade-hime jamás lograría hacer una fiesta con Akatsuki y todos sin que armen jaleo.

Sasuke le miró raro y luego a todos los personajes que dentro de días asistirían a su boda.

-

-todavía… hic… no estoy vencido… hic… soy el Hokage padrino… hic… -decía un Naruto borracho.

-vamos Uchiha, sirve otro. –pedía Suigetsu bastante sobrio y con un charco lleno de sake cerca de sus pies.

-¡ánimo Itachi-san¡Ánimo! –animaba Kisame con sus pompones- recuerda que está en juego mi Samehadita bonita.

-¡y volver, volver, voooooolveeeeeeer¡A Konoha yo regresaré¡Y yo sigo siendo el reeeeeeeeeey! –cantaba Itachi borracho perdido pero todavía en pie sirviendo más sake- ¡con mis manos te mataré¡Quiero vencer¡Quiero vencer¡Soy el rey!

-

-definitivamente Sakura-chan e Ino-chan se parecen mucho. –hablaba Sai sonriente con el dúo de Shikamaru y Chouji.

-eh niño feliz¿qué confianzas son esas con mi Ino?

-Chouji no seas problemático.

Gaara pasó por su lado mirándole con escepticismo y la arena rodeándole.

-oni-chan… hic… ¿a quién quieres matar hic… que me uno…? –decía un Kankuro jugando a las marionetas con Sasori.

-Sasori-sama, Sasori-sama… mire que obra de arte le hice al chibi Uchiha. –apareciendo Deidara con una Sakura hecha de barra y que se dedicaba a manosear.

-

-¡PÓQUER! –gritó Jiraiya con una montaña de dinero ganado.

-¡maldición, maldición! –golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa.

-amigo si quieres pegarte contra algo, no lo hagas contra la mesa de porcelana. –le dijo Hidan peinándose con estilo su media melena.

-¡cierra el pico Adonis que estamos perdiendo contra un vejestorio!

-¡de vejestorio nada¡Jiraiya-sama está todavía en la flor de la vida¡Ánimo Jiraiya-sama enséñale el poder de la juventud! –animaba Gai.

-Gai déjate de tonterías y dame mi tabaco. –reclamó Asuma.

-es un mal vicio y así no podrás animar a Jiraiya-sama.

-

-ensaladas, fruta, hortalizas… ¿dónde hay comida vegetariana? Quiero comer comida vegetariana. ¡NO A LA CARNE! –a punto de hacer Zetsu una manifestación.

-

-jo, jo, jo… que imágenes más picantes. –reía Kakashi con sangre en la nariz a medida que leía su librito favorito- uuuuuuy esta se parece a la Hokage… uaaaaaaaaa y esta a Anko…

-

-pero¿qué podré ponerme en la boda de Sasuke-sama? –se debatía Juugo apartado del resto- no hay nada de la talla XXXXLL. Y con la barriga que estoy cogiendo. No sé si dejar el centésimo plato de sushi que he cogido.

-

-Neji¿por qué me miras con tu byakugan? –preguntó Lee confuso- me das miedo.

-¿de verdad te doy miedo? –decía Neji satisfecho de lograr que el cejudo le temiese.

-

-oye Shino, creo que voy a dejar a Akamaru en casa. Es que si me lo llevo a la boda me devora hasta mi parte de marisco.

-Akamaru es un perro y te es fiel.

-si como tus insectos que han comido tu sushi sin que te dieras cuenta. –contestándole con sarcasmo.

-¡¿cómo?!

-

-las cuentas no dan Madara-san. –tecleando en una mini calculadora- creo que hay alguien en Akatsuki que nos roba.

-a ver si es Kanon. Últimamente desprende un aroma a Channel 25 del bueno.

-que injusticia. Y nosotros que tenemos que ir oliendo como cerdos.

-Paine pero tú que estás con ella¿no te habías dado cuenta? Si te sacaras esos pearcings de la nariz.

-así me quitan mi atractivo.

-

-a ver que tal así… Shizune eres como el cerdito que llevas contigo, tu sonrisa es como el diablo en persona. Cásate conmigo. –se preparaba Kabuto.

-

La cara de Sasuke se volvió inexpresiva al ver el comportamiento de cada uno de los presentes.

-lo olvidaba discípulo mío, -empezó Orochimaru todavía a su lado- como padrino de bodas, _exijo_ serlo de tu _HIJO_. Tienes que acertar para que tu primogénito sea varón. Si quieres puede enseñarte una técnica para ello que le robé a Tsunade-hime.

Sasuke contó hasta diez para poner un orden en su cabeza.

Si se comportaban así en su despedida de soltero¿cómo sería cuando estuviesen con todas las mujeres presentes? Una verdadera masacre.

Frunció el cejo y se levantó de su asiento.

-¡QUIÉN ME ARRUINE LA BODA ESTÁ MUERTO! –activando su mangekyou sharingan.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que había dicho que este fic lo iba a actualizar rápido, pero tuve ciertos problemas que me impidieron escribirlo. ¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido? Quizás no haya tenido el humor deseado, pero a mí me gustó ciertas partes.

Siguiente capítulo será la despedida de soltera de Sakura y el final del fic, pero he estado pensando en hacer un cuarto sobre la boda con todos presentes. Eso si queréis. Espero vuestras respuestas.

Y tranquis que pienso actualizar el resto de mis fics. Si queréis ir disfrutando con un crossover con sasusaku que tengo, lo encontrareis en mi profile.

Gracias por vuestros reviews donde mañana publicaré las respuestas en mi pág de msn "Basho no Aotsuki" que también está en mi profile.

'Atori'


	3. La despedida de Sakura

CAPÍTULO II: _La despedida de Sakura_

Sakura sintió un estremecimiento por toda su piel. Un mal presagio en relación con su boda. (NA: ambas despedidas son celebradas en el mismo día/noche) No le parecería nada raro que algo horrible sucediera teniendo en cuenta las invitadas que habían en su despedida de soltera. Estaba convencida que en el día de su boda se produciría el Apocalipsis.

-Sasuke-kun activaría su sello si ocurre algún desastre que lo perjudique.

Se dio calor con sus brazos. No es que tuviera frío, y eso que estaban en mitad de la playa a las tantas de la mañana, sino que estaba segura que el día más feliz de su vida iba a convertirse todo lo contrario.

Y de nuevo a echarle la culpa, a los invitados a la boda, entre ellos, el grupo de mujeres que había ahí.

Aunque claro, cabía la posibilidad de ser ELLA misma quién la arruinara…

-"y todo por culpa de esa Bitch… ¡Shannaro!" –viéndose a dos Sakuras donde una tenía más instintos asesinos que la parte sensata.

Debía tranquilizarse. Debía pensar positivo.

-"eso es… siempre positivo nunca negativo"

Aunque existiera la posibilidad de que su boda fuera un fracaso, tenía el amor de Sasuke. Por lo que no debería preocuparse. Ni siquiera por Karin. Además quién la veía con malos ojos era la propia Sakura. Pues debía reconocer que cualquier chica provocativa y con aires insinuantes que se le acercara a su prometido, se pondría loca de celos.

Quizás las cosas irían mejor si se llevara bien con la pelirroja. Además, así Sasuke se enorgullecería por tener una mujer tan comprensiva.

Tragando su orgullo se levantó para dirigirse a una solitaria Karin. El resto de las mujeres estaban en grupitos de dos o tres hablando de cosas irrelevantes, aunque el premio se lo llevaba su maestra donde borracha le relataba a Shizune como sería el brillante, y para su gusto, exagerado vestido de novia.

Llegó junto a la pelirroja que le daba la espalda, y con una sonrisa decidió tocarle el hombro. Sin embargo, a medio camino paró al ver algo entre sus manos.

Al darse cuenta de lo que era, apretó el puño y en sus ojos habían llamas de fuego, mandando a paseo toda la comprensión hacia esa arpía. Karin, la acompañante de SU Sasuke, tenía una muñeca que se le asemejaba a la Haruno vestida de harapos y con alfileres como si la pelirroja practicara Vudú y deseara su muerte. A un lado tenía un muñeco parecido a Sasuke y al otro uno con aspecto idéntico a Karin vestido de novia.

-"¡shannaro! ¡YO LA MATO!"

Karin al sentir un chakra bestial se giró viendo con rostro inocente a la futura novia.

-hola Zaburra. –saludándola clavando con más énfasis el alfiler en el muñeco de cabello rosa.

-me llamo 'Sakura'

-oh perdona, lo siento. Es que estoy acostumbrada de tanto escuchárselo a Sasuke-kun.

-"¡MALDITA BITCH Y A QUIÉN LA TRAJO! Solo yo… y bueno Ino-Cerda… podemos llamar de esa manera a Sasuke-kun"

-¿sabes? Me lo estoy pasando bien en esta fiesta. –retorciendo la cabeza del muñeco- dicen que quizás veamos estrellas fugaces y me gustaría verlas para pedir un deseo.

-¿no te gustaría consumirte como esas estrellas? –preguntó Sakura tratando de sonar lo menos sarcástica posible.

-si Sasuke-kun desea morir conmigo a mi lado, pues no.

-comprendo. –contestó con una sonrisa de niña buena. En décimas de segundos la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la miró con tanta furia que asustaría hasta el mismísimo demonio - ¡Aléjate de mi hombre sino quieres que te convierta en polvo de estrellas! –soltándola para dirigirse a otro grupo de chicas.

-¡tsk! Ni con el Vudú puedo librarme de ti sin que Sasuke-kun se entere. –arrojó el muñeco para coger el de Sasuke y el suyo- es mejor jugar a papá y mamá con estos. En el juego de hoy a cómo hacer los niños. –con sumo placer y las mejillas teñidas de carmesí desvistió al muñeco con forma de Sasuke.

--

Una tila, ahora necesitaba más que nunca una tila. Aquella mujer psicópata, como la vería de ahora en adelante, le crispaba los nervios. Debía calmar su furia, por lo que tenía que estar con un grupo de chicas tranquilas y pacifistas. Su maestra con Shizune eran mala opción; Anko, Kurenai con la mujer de Akatsuki que si mal no recordaba su nombre se llamaba Konan (NA: en el capítulo anterior le puse Kanon sin querer) tampoco; Temari con Tenten era un caso parecido; solo le quedaba quedarse en el grupito formado por Hinata e Ino, aunque todavía hubiese rivalidades con ésta última. Pero eran mejor que nada. Se acercó a ellas recibiendo la atención deseada.

-ho… hola Sakura-san… -saludó Hinata tan tímida como siempre viendo como se sentaba con ellas.

-ten. –dándole Ino uno de los aperitivos que curiosamente era sushi.

-hum, gracias. –sintiéndose mejor y más al comer aquel delicioso plato- está muy rico. ¿Dónde lo comprasteis?

-etto… -jugando Hinata con sus dedos mirando la arena dorada.

-lo hizo el Akatsuki como regalo de bodas.

Sakura se atragantó y comenzó a toser secamente. La imagen de unos criminales como el Akatsuki cocinando era ver para creer. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke si se lo contaba? Es más, ¿qué haría si supiera que su hermano había cocinado porque si había sido el Akatsuki, él tenía que haber participado, no?

-esa tía, Konan es muy enrollada. –siguió Ino una vez que Sakura se hubo recuperado.

-¿y eso? ¿Por qué? –dando otro bocado al sushi, donde a cada mordisco que daba le encantaba más y más- "ya le preguntaré a la tal Konan la receta"

-dijo que esos sucios machistas de Akatsuki habían preparado el sushi solo para la despedida de Sasuke-kun sin darle la parte que a ella le correspondía. Y eso que la gran mayoría lo hizo todo ella. Solo porque llevan los pantalones en la organización, la pobre tiene que ser su esclava en la cocina. –comentó Ino con el cejo fruncido molesta con los miembros varones del Akatsuki.

-¿no me digas que ha robado sushi a sus propios compañeros? –preguntó Sakura con el palillo en el aire.

-no, no, no… solo ha cogido lo que le correspondía. Konan dijo que después nos hará una representación de cómo pudo conseguir sushi sin mancharse las manos. –agregó Yamanaka.

-ah vaya… -dijo Sakura todavía sin recuperarse de la impresión. Llevó el contenido a la boca cada vez más maravillada del buen sabor que le quedaba en el paladar- de todas formas, esto está muy rico. ¿A vosotras no os gusta? –percatándose de que sus platos estaban sin tocar.

Hinata miró nerviosa a la rubia que reía en silencio con ganas.

-¿nani? (1)

-etto… verás… es carne de pescado… -afirmó Hyuuga sin querer mirar su sushi por alguna extraña razón.

-oh sí ya sé que el sushi es pescado.

Ino trataba de contener la risa tanto como podía ante una confusa Sakura.

-etto… etto… es que verás… es carne de pescado… de un pescado vivo que aún está vivo…

-Hinata, ¿de qué me estás hablando? –precavida por lo que le respondería, no se tomó la parte de sushi que estaba dispuesta a tomar en menos de unos segundos.

Ino por su parte estaba tirada en la arena con ambas manos sobre su tripa riéndose como una loca posesiva.

-etto… es que…

-¡Hinata! –su mirada parecía indicar que se dejara de rodeos.

-¡Kisame! –confesó simplemente con los ojos cerrados, asustada por la futura furia de la ojiverde.

Ino empezó a dar golpes el suelo riendo todavía a carcajadas, mientras que Sakura sin entender a qué venía ese renegado con el sushi. Tratando de encontrar algún sentido, el nombre de Kisame empezó a resonar en su mente.

-"a propósito, ¿cuál era Kisame? A ver, el de las marionetas es Sasori; el maniático del arte, Deidara; el vegetal, Zetsu; el zombie con más vidas que un gato, Kakuzu; el Narciso, Hidan; el hermano de Sasuke-kun, Itachi… ¡ah! ya me acuerdo, era el compañero de Itachi, el pescadito azul…" –se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado de él, miró su sushi apreciando el color celeste y unas cabecitas de Kisame que decían cómeme, cómeme, cómeme.

Sintió unas enormes arcadas y vomitó todo lo que había comido incluyendo lo del mediodía.

-Sa… Sakura-san… -fue Hinata rápidamente en su ayuda.

Ino se sentó secándose las lágrimas de la risa. Se maldijo por no tener una cámara a mano para haber grabado todo este show y las caras ridículas que la Haruno tomaba segundo a segundo.

-¿en serio la carne de Kisame está rica? Me temo que tendrá que huir de ti para que no lo comas vivo.

-¡cierra el pico Ino-cerda! –mirándolo con ojos sin pupila. (NA: de esos cuando se enfada y los tiene redondos y blancos como en su inner)

-tómalo como una venganza por haberme arrebatado a Sasuke-kun.

-¡él jamás ha estado interesado en ti! –con el puño levantado.

-lo sé boba. –sacándole la lengua acompañado de un guiño.

-¿eh? –olvidándose de su enfado.

-nunca tuve oportunidad con Sasuke-kun. –mirando el cielo nocturno con nostalgia- lo descubrí en la segunda prueba del examen de chunnin. Cuando ante ti no se había dejado controlar por aquel sello maldito.

-Ino…

-además es un hombre tan complejo y pesado con su venganza que pierde todo interés. –con una mano tras la cabeza- solo alguien como tú es digna de estar a su lado. –con toda terneza.

-Ino…

-¡por esa razón –cambiando su expresión a una muy decidida- como mejor amiga tuya y primera enamorada de Sasuke-kun quiero ser la madrina de tu hija! –exclamó feliz.

-¿nande…? (2) -a punto de caerse para atrás al estilo anime.

-lo malo es que tendré que buscarme novio para que tengáis padrino. –hablando consigo misma- hay tantos candidatos por ahí que no sé a quién escoger. Quizás a Naruto, ¿no Hinata? –mirándola con cierta inocencia.

-ah… ah… -sin saber que decir pero con un sonrojo destacable.

-Ino-cerda deja de bromear de esa manera con Hinata.

-gomen, gomen, gomen… (3) -decía con una pequeña risa- entonces, ¿con quién…?

-¡y olvídate de eso! Aún no estamos casados para pensar en niños. –repuso la Haruno colorada.

-pero, pensareis tenerlos, ¿no?

-ah…

-¿te imaginas a Uchihitas corriendo por aquí y por allá? ¿A Sasuke-kun con una niñita en brazos haciéndole monerías? –tentándola, aunque la propia Yamanaka estaba cayendo en su propia tentación- ¿No te parece irresistible? –con babas resbalándole al imaginarse semejante cuadro que volvería loca a cualquier chica.

-ah… ah…

-sí, estaría irresistible… -reconoció la azulada.

Sakura e Ino se giraron incrédulas viendo como Hinata estaba con una sonrisa y sonrojada al vislumbrar la figura de Sasuke en su papel padre. De inmediato la chica cubrió su boca con ambas manos al haber dicho algo indebido. Su interés por el Uchiha siempre había sido nulo, pero, es que se trataba de Sasuke, ninguna chica era de piedra para no fijarse en aquel hombre tan ÚNICO en toda la existencia shinobi.

-Hinata te recuerdo que tú tienes a Naruto.

-gomen nasai, (4) Sakura-san… se me escapó… -excusándose rápidamente- respecto a Naruto-kun… -entristeciéndose- no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos…

-retraído es el pobre, la verdad. –reconoció Ino.

-tranquila Hinata, ya verás como un día ese zopenco se da cuenta del encanto de chica que eres.

-arigato (5) Sakura-san.

-si ese baka (6) no se decide, con mi jutsu de traspaso mental le confieso lo que sientes.

-no, no… onegai (7) Ino-san. –negaba Hinata nerviosa.

Sakura reía tiernamente. Si su mejor amigo no se daba cuenta de que una gran chica estaba por sus huesos, se encargaría ella personalmente de rompérselos. Se levantó de aquel pequeño grupo observando que sus dos amigas tenían una conversación en la que ella sobraba.

-"puede que después de todo, nuestra boda sea el inicio de una pareja… podría persuadir a Sasuke-kun para que use su sharingan contra Naruto. ¡Je! Que graciosa es la Ino-cerda. Hijos con Sasuke-kun… ¡Kami-sama! (8) Ahora que me doy cuenta, uno de los objetivos de Sasuke-kun era rehacer su clan… y yo… y yo…" –sonrojada- "no tengo ni idea de sexo… y no quiero defraudar a Sasuke-kun… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"

-eh Sakura hic… ¿por qué estás haciendo el baka… hic?

-Tsunade-shishou.

Sakura observó como Shizune le hacía señas para que se acercara y la ayudara a soportar el carácter que la Godaime poseía en esos momentos de borrachera. La verdad es que no le apetecía mucho estar con su maestra, pues en ese estado decía cosas incoherentes y si le llevabas la contraria, no dudaba en golpearte. Y por si fuera poco, el alcohol, extrañamente incrementaba su fuerza bruta. Sin embargo, no ir supondría una ofensa hacia su maestra que la obligaría a hacer trabajos forzados. Viendo el lado de la balanza, y con pocas ganas, se dirigió hacia la Godaime y su 'hermana' Shizune.

-¿a que es la mejor despedida de… hic… que has tenido en tu vida? –pasándole el brazo señalando al resto de las mujeres que a pesar de estar divididas en grupitos se divertían, incluida la solitaria de Karin con su Vudú.

-ah… etto…

-¡¿CÓMO DIGAS QUE NO, TE CUELGO?! –gritó furiosa en pleno oído de la pelirosa.

-claro que sí. –contestó Sakura con miedo.

-ya lo sabía… hic… -dijo Tsunade feliz- esa serpiente pestilente… hic… -sonriendo malignamente- le he ganado… hic… le he ganado la apuesta… ¡POR FIN UNA APUESTA DONDE SOY LA VENCEDORA! ¡BAILEMOS UN VALS! –zarandeando a Sakura como si realmente bailase, aunque la única música fuese el de las risas femeninas y el de las olas.

-Tsunade-sama, me temo que ya ha bebido bastante. –murmuró Shizune apartándole la botella de sake, aprovechando lo distraída que estaba.

-Shizune si quieres ir sana a la boda de mi 'hija', -dejando el baile con una Sakura terriblemente mal y el deseo de volver a vomitar- ¡retira la mano de esa botella! –exclamó amenazante con el puño al aire.

-hai (9) Tsunade-sama. –tragando saliva- etto… Sakura, ¿en qué estabas pensando antes?

-ah… pues…

¿Se lo diría a ellas?

¡Ni loca!

Era una locura. Su maestra estaba borracha perdida y a saber la clase de consejos que le daría.

-¿qué tiene mi "hija" que le atormente? –arrimándola a ella donde el aliento a alcohol que desprendía la rubia la mareaba.

-iie… nande mo nai… (10)

-si tienes dudas de ese… hic… Sasuke le haré… hic… la cirugía y no en su cara… hic… aunque… supongo que a ti te gustaría más… hic… -dijo melosa que Sakura comprendió a que 'parte' del cuerpo se estaba refiriendo por lo que se tornó roja.

-Tsunade-sama no diga esas cosas. –replicó Shizune ligeramente colorada.

-Shizune, que Sakura no es una niñita inocente ha tocado muchos (NA: pitido de censura XD) y ha tenido mucho (NA: pitido de censura) ¿neh Sakura? –mirándola sonriente donde la joven pelirrosa sin darse cuenta imitaba las acciones que Hinata cuando estaba frente a Naruto- ¿Sakura no me digas que…? –el como agachaba la cabeza confirmó sus sospechas- ¡¿NO HAS TENIDO (pitido de censura) EN TODA TU ADOLESCENTE VIDA?! –Sakura dio gracias a que el grito no fuera escuchado por las otras mujeres- esto es una vergüenza Sakura, una verdadera vergüenza. ¡Pues claro! –se dijo para sí misma como si supiera la razón de que su pupila fuese todavía una vírgen- estuviste esperando por ese degenerado, ignorando la llamada de esos machos que solo piensan con el cuerpo, que ahora pasa lo que pasa. Y ese Uchiha que tiene una sangre pasional… a saber con cuantas mujeres ha estado teniendo (pitido de censura) mientras tanto. ¿Es que no sabes como son esos Uchihas?

-etto…

-atiéndeme bien Sakura. Los Uchihas son famosos por lo bien que hacen el (pitido de censura) porque los hombres mueven mucho el (pitido de censura) y las mujeres tienen un arsenal como el mío. –enseñando su pecho exagerado- además, son los creadores del (pitido de censura) y del kamasutra. Además con su sharingan, copian las formas más extravagantes de (pitido de censura) y hacer el (pitido de censura)

-esta bien Tsunade-shishou, creo que me quedó claro. –cortó Sakura nerviosa y avergonzada.

-además, -continuó la Godaime implacable ante el fastidio de Sakura y el alivio de Shizune por su pequeña ayuda en soportar a la sannin- debes estar muy bien preparada. Ese Uchiha si llega a enterarse de que Itachi tiene alrededor de diez hijos, estoy convencida que tu queridito querrá superarle en cifra y tendréis día tras día (pitido de censura) y más (pitido de censura).

Las dos discípulas de Tsunade se volvieron hacia ella con caras locas de la incredulidad al saber que alguien como Uchiha Itachi, a sus veintiocho años (NA: es una edad aproximada) tuviera Uchihitas creciendo por alguna parte del globo.

-así que escúchame atentamente Sakura, -arrimándola de nuevo hacia ella- cuando ese 'hijo' de la serpiente y tú estéis a punto de hacer eso, sé tú la dominante. Utiliza toda tu fuerza bruta para que quede debajo tuya y así tener el control. Si haces lo que te digo, él susurrará tu nombre que te hará salir victoriosa de MI apuesta.

-¿de SU apuesta? –repitió lo último con desconfianza.

-oh, es que le he hecho otra apuesta a esa serpiente. –comentó como sino fuera tan importante- le dije que su discípulo querido tragará su orgullo, y se verá vencido en la cama ante mi 'hija'. Él insistió en que su alumno, con esa mirada de _yo soy el mejor porque lo digo yo_, que mi querida pupila no podría llevar el mando ante ese Uchiha.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡¿Cómo pudo apostar sobre algo tan íntimo?! –le recriminó la azabache- ¡¿piensa que Sakura le contará cómo le fue su noche de bodas?!

-con lujo de detalles. –agregando con una sonrisita que daba miedo.

-¡eso es vergonzoso!

-pues no pienso renunciar a mi apuesta con esa serpiente. Sino te gusta que Sakura se vea inmiscuida, ¡¡te verás tú con Kabuto!! –afirmándolo de tal manera que era una orden a cumplir a costa de su vida.

-¿EING? –sin gustarle demasiado aquella exigencia considerándola de alguna manera repugnante.

-¡¡SÍ!! –señalándola con el dedo a la victima- sino quieres cumplirla, ¡YO MISMA TE OBLIGARÉ A HACERLO CON ÉL!

Sakura para no verse relacionada en cualquier otra loca apuesta, se escabulló de su maestra y de su 'hermana' compadeciéndose de ésta última. Ambas sabían mejor que nadie, lo muy persistente que su maestra podía llegar a ser, y que sus amenazas no eran de simple boquilla.

Sin embargo, pensar que una de sus tantas apuestas era sobre ella con Sasuke-kun en su…

Sin poder proseguir se cubrió la cara roja de vergüenza. Si ahora actuaba así, ¿cómo estaría en esa noche donde vería todo el esplendor Uchiha? Le daría un ataque, eso para empezar.

Repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de que si ella era virgen, ¿lo sería él también o la Godaime estaba en lo cierto? Con la explicación que le había ofrecido y la pequeña historia de la familia Uchiha, más un inexpresivo Itachi que tenía diez hijos a tan temprana edad, le daba a entender que no lo era y que probablemente su amante fuese cierta pelirroja la cual se lo pasaba bien con aquellos muñecos desnudos versión Sasuke y Karin.

-"¡SHANNARO! Es una maldita pécora detestable"

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó la voz de Tenten a pocos metros de distancia.

La Haruno desviando su vista se topó con la chica de moñitos en compañía de la kunoichi de Suna que bebía sake y que dentro de poco estaría como su maestra.

-ven con nosotras, aún no te he dado la enhorabuena por tu final feliz. –dijo Temari con el vaso en las manos.

-ah gracias. –sentándose entre ambas chicas, maldiciéndose por no haberlas tenido en cuenta desde el inicio de su despedida.

-eres muy afortunada de no tener un hermano que lleva la arena como arma asesina. –inquirió Temari con nostalgia.

-ay ya empieza de nuevo. –dijo Tenten con un profundo suspiro de paciencia.

Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al saber que la rubia estaba muy enamorada de un chico teniendo como obstáculo a Gaara. Resultaba muy divertido y hasta mono que el Kazekage, el hermano pequeño de la chica, fuese alguien sobre protector impidiendo que cualquiera merodeara sobre Temari.

-¿y de quién estás enamorada? –cuestionó curiosa.

-¿qué de quién? –mirándola con furia como si preguntase algo que debían saber hasta en el país del trueno- de quién va a ser sino, de ese aburrido, de ese soso integral, de ese cobarde problemático… -Sakura empezó a mirarla rara, tan enamorada, ¿y tantas cualidades negativas? Era algo contradictorio- de ese vago sin remedio, de ese fastidioso… -continuando con una lista que parecía interminable- de ese quejica…

-habla de Shikamaru. –simplificó Tenten a Sakura desentendiendo a la chica de Suna que seguía imparable.

-creo que ya me iba haciendo una idea con esa personalidad única en un SOLO shinobi.

-a mí me ha dicho el abecedario completo. –comentó algo irritada- fue desesperante. Aunque supongo que eso muestra que lo quiere, a pesar de todo lo malo que dice de él.

-Sasuke-kun también tuvo sus cosas malas pero yo nunca quise aceptarlas o decirlas. –recordando con melancolía el pasado donde él la odiaba preguntándose en qué momento de la vida el Uchiha había empezado a cambiar de idea.

-si te digo la verdad, a mí me pasaba lo mismo con Neji. Cuando supe sus problemas familiares me dio tanta pena, que quise ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

-¿estás interesada en él? –le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

-bueno… -dubitativa- sentir compasión no es lo mismo que estar enamorada como lo está Temari de Shikamaru o tú de Sasuke. Además, hay veces que Lee me impresiona de una manera que me hace estar como en otro mundo.

Sakura soltó una risa. Si no hubiese conocido la parte amable y protectora de Lee, le habría dicho a Tenten lo loca que estaba por quedarse embobada en un chico tan raro y cejudo, que parecía el clon personificado de Gai. Ahora para Sakura, hasta los más tontos tenían su lado bueno, como era el caso de Naruto, que al igual que su amiga Tenten se había sentida atraída en ocasiones críticas.

-creo entenderte. –dijo con la mirada en Temari que seguía con su guía de cualidades del Nara- supongo que como Neji no es alguien tan espontáneo y divertido, te fijas en Lee.

-quizás sea eso. Aunque si te digo la verdad, Neji está algo más amable, cuando no está ocupado en vigilar a su prima. –agregando con cierta molestia.

-ese es el encanto de los chicos como él. –preguntándose interiormente si Sasuke, si hubiese tenido una hermanita, se habría comportado como Neji o como Gaara.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo.

-…un holgazán y un retraído. –terminó Temari con la respiración agitada- ese tipo no se entera de nada, ni aunque se lo escribiera en un cartel, leería chino. Pues yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y aunque no sea con palabras, será con hechos. –dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-"¡SHANNARO! mientras no sea en mi boda"

-ah Sakura, aquí estabas.

La pelirrosa se giró viendo tras suya a Kurenai, Anko y la única mujer Akatsuki. Haciéndoles un sitio, las tres se acomodaron con sus miradas penetrantes en la novia quién ya se imaginaba que le darían consejos sobre el matrimonio o algo parecido. Después de todo, eran mujeres maduras y con experiencia, especialmente Kurenai que tenía un hijo de Asuma. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no estaban casados y lo más extraño, no vivían juntos.

-bueno Sakura, es hora de que nosotras, la experiencia personificada entre las kunoichis te demos buenos consejos. –dijo Anko con una sonrisita perversa.

-para empezar, nunca permitas que tu hombre se vuelva un vago porque sino surgirán los divorcios y la problemática de la custodia del niño. –explicó Kurenai como si le ocurriera a ella.

-y por muy Dios que se considere, no seas su esclava las veinticuatro horas. Rebélate si es necesario. –argumentó la Akatsuki.

-y por muy torturador que se precie, no te rindas ante él. Sé astuta y muestra todos tus encantos. –dijo Anko malignamente.

-si es un fumador empedernido, busca lo que a tu marido más le moleste. –habló de nuevo Kurenai.

-no permitas que se aprovechen de tu buena fe para que hagan lo que quieran contigo. –comentó Konan.

-que no te prohíba seguir siendo kunoichi porque eres la ama de casa. –dijo esta vez Anko.

Y los consejos seguían y seguían donde Sakura se veía obligada a atender a la que hablaba siendo pasada de un lado a otro como una pelota de tenis en el campo. Temari y Tenten profesaban toda la información y consejos recibidos, preguntándose si Sakura sacaría de provecho algo de lo que les pasaba a las tres mujeres.

-esto, ¿puede saberse por qué los vagos son motivo de divorcio? –se atrevió a preguntar Temari sacando a la Haruno de aquel mar de comentarios.

-¡muy sencillo! –contestó Kurenai con los brazos en jarras- ¡no hacen nada! ¡No se ocupan del niño! ¡Si la casa está patas arriba, no se molestan en limpiarla! ¡Si el niño tiene hambre, ya puede morirse porque no mueven un dedo!

-eso es porque no hay mano dura. –dijo Temari convencida- conmigo no se irán de rositas. Tendré a ese vago en la palma de mi mano y hará todo lo que yo le diga. –agregó victoriosa considerándolo un hecho.

Sakura la miró rara sin saber si reír o no. Pobre Shikamaru si llegase a casarse con la hermana del Kazekage.

-¡acabareis divorciados! –sentenció Kurenai- es mejor alguien más divertido pero misterioso. –interesada ya en alguien- Hatake Kakashi es un buen partido y soltero.

¿Reír o gritar de incredulidad? ¿Qué debía hacer ante semejante confesión? ¿Y por qué seguramente iba a ocurrir en el día de su boda?

-por cierto Anko-sensei, antes cuando le dabais esos consejos a Sakura, lo decíais por experiencia propia. –dijo Tenten para saciar la curiosidad que la invadía.

-desgraciadamente tengo la mala suerte de ser la pareja de ese Ibiki. –rodando los ojos.

El inner de Sakura gritó por ella al descubrir semejante relación. La mirada rara había sido cambiada de Kurenai a Anko.

-pero ese tipo es insoportable. Me mantiene con sus interrogatorios exagerados cuando voy de compras. Esto me pasa por mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

-nunca mejor dicho. –aseguró la peliazulada- aunque es peor cuando ves a tu amigo solo, y con falsas palabras te pide que vayas con él, que seamos malos y en consecuencia me tienen como la Cenicienta del Akatsuki.

-la culpa es tuya por seguir con esos machistas. –le reprochó Kurenai como si fueran amigas de toda la vida- debes divorciarte de ellos.

-¡ja! de eso nada. Vosotras no sabéis lo corderito que se vuelve Pein cuando el patriarca no está delante.

-¿el patriarca? –repitieron todas a la vez.

-hablo de Madara. Pein, aunque sea el líder, no sabe mover un dedo sin pedirle permiso al patriarca. Sakura, tienes suerte de que tu marido no tenga un 'padre' que le intimide y te tenga a ti en la sombra.

-hablas como si los miembros del Akatsuki fuera una familia. –dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-pues claro que lo somos. Madara, el patriarca jubilado; Pein, el cabeza de familia; Sasori, el primogénito; Kisame, el segundo; Kakuzu, el tercero; Zetsu, el preferido de Pein; Itachi y Deidara, los gemelos; Hidan el pequeño; y yo, la mujer. Aunque tanto Pein como Madara miman demasiado a Itachi, y el primogénito tiene envidia del otro gemelo. El pequeño está también un poco consentido por el tercero. Y el segundo sigue a Itachi como un pescadito faldero. Esto es lo malo de la familia numerosa Sakura, aunque los nuestros son adoptados y medio raros, pero tú y ese Sasuke sois de personalidad distinta por lo que tendréis hijos que se verán con rivalidades. ¿O no has leído la rivalidad que hay entre mi hijo adoptado y Sasuke en el manga de Los Uchiha-Naruto? (11)

-esto… -quería decir algo, pero la explicación de la Akatsuki la tenía sin palabras.

-oye Konan, ¿y qué hay de esa representación dónde nos mostrabas como le habías arrebatado el sushi a esos mastodontes sin cabeza? –quiso saber Anko.

El recuerdo del origen de aquel sushi peculiar, produjo un revoltijo en Sakura que quiso vomitar de nuevo.

-uy es cierto. Casi se me olvida. –con ambas manos hizo unos cuantos sellos. Una pequeña explosión, que atrajo la atención del resto de las solitarias muchachas, y dos kage bunshin de Konan, donde una de ellas se transformó en Pein. La original, con una sonrisa de lado, hizo una seña que sus réplicas comprendieron.

Las otras mujeres curiosas, dejaron su sake, su charla y su Vudú respectivo para ver aquella representación teatral organizado por la Akatsuki.

-damas y señoritas casaderas, -anunció la réplica idéntica a Konan- con todas ustedes la gran representación inédita de una tarde en la vida del Akatsuki. Un aplauso por favor.

La Konan original fue la primera en aplaudir con énfasis, aparte de dar silbidos de ánimo. Las otras hicieron lo mismo solo para seguirle el juego, aunque encontraban demasiado exagerado la obra teatral. Sakura por su parte, se encontraba ligeramente apartada, tratando de asimilar lo que iba a ver en su despedida de soltera. No podía negar que era divertida, en cierta manera, pero también era algo alocada y sin sentido como los invitados a la boda. Quizás aún estaba a tiempo y podía cambiar la lista de ciertas invitadas.

De pronto, un ploff y ante las chicas se vio una parte de la guarida del Akatsuki para hacer más real la representación. La copia Konan y la copia Pein se pusieron en el centro donde se veía tras el chico una pequeña cocina occidental moderna y encima estaba depositado unos veinte obentos (12) con sushi en su interior.

Las dos replicas se pusieron frente a frente, donde la mujer lucía una expresión de enfado y molestia, mientras que el hombre inexpresivo como si hiciese oídos sordos con la persona que supuestamente estaba dialogando.

-

"-deja de ignorarme como haces cuando estas mirando ese país que quieres crear a tu antojo. –le amonestó la copia-Konan.

-¿decías algo? –con el dedo en el oído.

-¡que estoy harta de esta vida como sirvienta! –espetó irritada.

-nadie te trata como una sirvienta.

-¡¿y cómo llamas tú a la mujer que hace la comida, las camas, limpia el polvo, lava vuestros apestosos calzones donde los lleváis más de siete días seguidos puestos y os plancha el uniforme para que esté sin ninguna arruga?!

-cuando aceptaste venir conmigo y ser la chica mala, no pusiste ninguna pega.

-¡porque no especificaste que tenía que ser la chica de la limpieza de Akatsuki!

-es que Madara es muy maniático de la limpieza y de ti depende que esté como él quiere.

-pues a partir de hoy me pongo en huelga. Y de paso, me llevo todos los obentos para la despedida de la niña.

-pero no hay derecho. Habíamos acordado que te ayudaríamos a hacer el sushi, uno por cabeza. Y no sabes el trabajo que costó, mandarlos cocinar.

-uno por cabeza. –repitió- pero el resto son míos, esos los hice yo.

-confórmate con dos obentos de sushi. Madara-san dijo que en la despedida del chico, no quería quejas si alguien se quedaba sin plato. ¿Qué diría si en la despedida de su tataratataratataratataratatara y requete tatara sobrino no está la comida acordada?

-¡quién la preparó fui yo! –

-pero yo extraje la carne de Kisame…"

-

Momento en el que Sakura se voltea para vomitar lo poco que le quedaba de comida. Como siguiese así, quedaría esquelética y los arreglos para el vestido sobre la medida ajustada de cintura y busto serían innecesarios.

-

"-si yo tuviera un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano también podría haberlo hecho, pero no me dejaste porque yo lo cortaría demasiado fino.

-oye Konan, no era un cuchillo de carnicero, sino un cuchillo de filo largo y que cortaba mejor que cualquier kunai.

-de todas formas, yo los hice, y tengo derecho a llevármelos a la despedida de la niña.

-pues vas a tener que discutirlo con Madara-san. –decretó Pein-copia marchando de aquella cocina improvisada.

-mucho líder, mucho manda más, pero en el fondo es un lame-culos. Pues diga lo que diga esa Señoría del Uchiha, me llevó más de dos obentos para la niña. –metiendo unas cuantos bajo su capa como un ladrón que roba disimuladamente.

Cuando la Konan-copia advirtió que no cogían más bajo su capa negra, chasqueó la lengua fastidiada por llevarse tan poco, los cuales de veinte que originalmente eran, quedaban cinco para la despedida del Uchiha.

Antes de que los dos mandamás llegasen, se marchó con una mano sobre su costado sospechosa hasta que encima de una mesa, que de repente había aparecido ante las presentes, divisó un pequeño monedero color negro con nubes rojas bordadas y un pearcing colgando de una cadenita.

-¡la cartera de Pein! –acercándose apresurada para ojear su contenido y quizás, solo quizás hacer lo de siempre, cogerle PRESTADO unos cuantos billetes de los de cara del Yondaime de Konoha (NA: son los de mayor cantidad) dejando restos de su origami para rellenar el hueco de aquellos lindos billetes que estaban en su poder.

-bueno Pein, seguiré en mi puesto como sirvienta. Gracias por la paga extra. Espero que a final de mes el sueldo sea mejor."

-

Un telón rojo aparecido del aire, va bajando indicando el final de la obra y los aplausos más enérgicos de la directora, orgullosa de la buena representación de sus sombras quiénes sonrientes desaparecieron en un ploff.

-¿y bien? –preguntó expectante queriendo saber la opinión del público.

-¡APOYO A LA NOCIÓN DE HUELGA! –bramó Tsunade- ¡MUJERES AL PODER! –cantando como una descosida.

-Tsunade-sama…

-Sakura, no dejes que ese Uchiha te convierta en una ama de casa esclavizada. –objetó Kurenai tomando muy en serio la obra teatral como una lección que una kunoichi tenía que saber para no perderse a sí misma.

-¡esto va también por vosotras niñas casaderas! –dijo Anko con una mirada amenazante que aquellas pobres muchachas debían de cumplir a rajatabla.

Hinata, Ino y compañía, hasta Karin solo asintieron tragando saliva duramente ante la imponencia de aquella shinobi que cualquiera la contradecía.

-¡BIEN! –gritó la Godaime en su estado de embriaguez- ya que mi queridísima hija, que me dará la victoria en la apuesta contra esa horrenda serpiente, de ser la dominante en la cama… hic…

-¡Tsunade-sama! –exclamó Shizune ya sin saber como controlar a la rubia.

Sakura roja de vergüenza, no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, es más la hundió igual que una avestruz, imaginándose las típicas miraditas pícaras que ciertas personas le estarían lanzando, u otras las de más sentido común la observarían alarmadas por decir algo tan incómodo, pero también estaban las que la mirarían con instintos asesinos al ser de ahora en adelante la única que gozaría del todo esplendor Uchiha y sus movimientos en la cama.

-hai, hai, hai, es verdad lo había olvidado… hic… eres tú la que me daría la victoria acostándote con anteojos de Kabuto… hic…

-¡Tsu… Tsunade-sama!

-¡MI QUERIDA HIJA… -ignorando a la azabache- HE AQUÍ LA MAYOR SORPRESA QUE TE HE PREPARADO Y QUE ESA SERPIENTE JAMÁS SUPERARÁ! Hic…

La Haruno levantó, solo un poco, la cabeza con cierta desconfianza. Su maestra cuando se trataba de una apuesta que desesperadamente deseaba ganar, ponía tal empeño que hasta asustaba. Viniendo de la Godaime, Sakura ya se imaginaba qué clase de sorpresita le esperaba. Habían tantas posibilidades y todas prioritarias.

-ESTA FIESTA NECESITA UN STREPTEASE… UN BOY…

Y de entre todas, tuvo que ser la más abochornante, aunque debía reconocer que mirar la desnudez de otro hombre no estaba mal, sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de pasar su vida con su querido amor platónico. Pasando su vergüenza, fue irguiendo la cabeza para saber que 'Boy' había escogido su maestra para el streptease. Debía ser alguien fuera de la villa de la Hoja ya que todos los varones estaban presentes en la despedida del Uchiha joven.

-IKUSO! (13)

Un ploof, una gran masa de humo, unas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón negro ajustado, el paquete bien marcado, el pecho al aire, pose súper guay y la cara de… la cara de…

-¡Yamato-taichou! –exclamó Sakura impresionada de que él fuese el…

Con la palabra estancada en el cerebro, Sakura miró a su maestra incrédula quién empezaba a abuchearle con que se desnudara. Shizune solo le devolvía la mirada cómo que ella era una mandada. Konan que desconocía la naturaleza de ese shinobi y que lo encontraba atractivo, le siguió el juego a la Godaime. Anko y Kurenai que ya estaban hartas de sus viejos y aburridos hombres gritaron como locas a que se quitara los pantalones.

-"¡SHANNARO! Esto me va a traumar de por vida"

Un grito que casi la deja sorda y Sakura se aventuró a mirar para ver lo que brillante sucedía para dejar a todas sin excepción, con la baba cayendo. Y primer trauma donde esa noche soñaría con lo que estaba viendo.

Allí, ante el público femenino, tranquilo y despreocupado, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Yamato movía las caderas y cierta parte de la anatomía del cuerpo para dentro y para fuera. Y no sabía si era su imaginación pero le parecía que el paquetito crecía por momentos. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos a medida que negaba la cabeza para sacarse semejante ilusión.

Y entonces vio el segundo trauma que la dejaría vomitando durante una semana, aparte de recordar el sushi versión Kisame. Sonrisa de Yamato al estilo de Gai-sensei. Su dentadura blanca y reluciente profident era superior a lo que Sakura se pudiera imaginar de su capitán. Claro que al resto, de sus amigas-invitadas les producía sensación y maravilla.

¡Cómo no trabajaban con él!

Entonces, para que el trauma quedase con guinda, y ante el intenso griterío donde la pelirrosa estaba segura que los chicos la escucharían estuviesen donde estuviesen, Yamato con sus manos sobre el pliegue del pantalón comenzaba a bajarlos con una lentitud que desesperaba a las mujeres que querían ver esa gloria que todo hombre debe ocultar. Yamato, tortuosamente, haciéndose el difícil, bajaba y subía; bajaba un poquito, para subir hasta la cintura; bajaba un poco más, subía del todo…

Y un grito unísono con toda la atención puesto en el único hombre en la fiesta, y una Sakura sonrojada con toda su mirada puesta, inevitablemente, en lo que veía.

Yamato con sus pantalones en el suelo, tenía ahora como única prenda un tanga de leopardo que embobaba a todas las mujeres y a algunas le daba la original idea de ponérselo a sus respectivos amados en un futuro o lo más práctico y sencillo, imaginárselos con esa prenda tan provocativa.

Y ante la intensa espera, frente a los ojos de esas mujeres maduras y de esas chicas inocentes y vírgenes, aquel paquetito quedó al descubierto dándole todo la brisa del aire que ellas agradecían ya que el calor en sus mejillas era tan sofocante que se creían abrasar. Pero lo que hizo que sus coloretes estuviesen ardientes, fue que aquel paquetito crecía a voluntad del dueño, aunque fuese con forma de madera.

-

El streptease se dio por finalizado cuando Yamato comenzó a vestirse y las más jóvenes inocentes, vírgenes, se veían con la decepción marcada en sus lindos rostros. Sakura con una nueva opinión respeto a su capitán, y con el trauma medio superado, pues tampoco ver esa parte había sido tan malo como creía, se preguntó ¿cómo la tendría Sasuke? Hasta ahora, jamás se había parado a pensar cómo era su amor platónico de la cintura hasta las piernas. Siempre mirándole por arriba que había olvidado que lo de abajo era mucho más importante.

-y dime Sakura. –empezó su maestra acercándose a ella satisfecha y convencida que nadie superaría su regalo- ¿a qué te ha gustado?

-ah… eh… -una cosa era reconocerse a sí misma que no estaba nada mal, pero otra en público sobre todo delante del único hombre. No quería ponerse en una situación embarazosa.

-¡lo sabía! –chasqueando los dedos- debí pedirle a Yamato que adoptara la forma de Minato.

-¿Minato? –repitió la pelirrosa confusa.

-Yamato, -llamó la rubia al único hombre el cual durante esa noche había tenido la mala pata de convertirse en la marioneta de la Godaime- conviértete en el padre de Naruto.

Más confusa, Sakura observó como el Anbu cambiaba de forma en un ploff que volvió a llamar la atención de todas.

El color castaño fue pasado a uno rubio, pelo pincho. Su tez pálida, se tornó con algo de color. Sus ojos fantasmales azabaches, cambiaron al azul celeste de mirada seria pero apacible y divertida. Y lo más importante, el cuerpo de Yamato, que estaba entrado en edad, se volvió más joven y atlético. Por lo que, conclusión, las chicas se quedaron embobadas en ese hombre que era el de sus sueños.

-¿así era el padre de Naruto? –expresó incrédula Sakura sin poder imaginar cómo de alguien como él, había salido semejante personaje como lo era su compañero Uzumaki.

Las chicas al saber que ese era el padre de aquel mocoso de Naruto no pudieron otra cosa que expresar lo guapo que era.

-"¿así será Naruto dentro de unos años?" –fue lo que pensaron todas.

Vieron a un Naruto adolescente con su típica pose de inocente, sonriente y despreocupado físicamente igual a su padre y en sus imaginaciones lo hicieron crecer dándole el gemelo a Minato. Por otro lado, se imaginaron a Sasuke, reservado, con su apariencia de chico cool y arrogante. Lo hicieron crecer hasta convertirlo en un Madara hasta sentenciar.

-¡Naruto es más guapo que Sasuke!

Sakura solo cayó al estilo anime, mientras que el Minato falso sonreía nerviosamente colocando más corazoncitos en los ojos adolescentes y en las mujeres maduras.

-¡Naruto-kun, sé mi hombre! –gritó Ino.

-¡no! ¡Naruto será mío! –dijo Tenten.

-etto… yo… yo amo… a Naruto-kun… -lo dijo tan bajo que nadie pareció oírla.

-¿qué os habéis creído canijas? Yo con mi súper cuerpo seduciré al inocente de Naruto. –repuso Anko echando pecho para afuera.

-¡ya te gustaría jounin de segunda! Soy la Hokage por lo que tengo derechos sobre el mejor amigo de la novia. –repuso olvidándose que aquel no era realmente Minato.

-¡eso no tiene sentido! –corearon todas.

-chicas, chicas… calma, calma… haya paz… -intervino Konan- investigando al Kyuubi durante estos años puedo aseguraros que solo hay una mujer en su vida.

-¿quién? –preguntaron todas expectantes.

-Sakura.

Las bocas de todas se abrieron a más no poder y miraron con malos ojos a la protagonista.

-¡Sakura frontuda!

-¡traidora! ¡Así engañas a Sasuke-kun! –dijo Karin.

-yo… yo no…

-¡vil rata! ¡Como tienes a los más guapos en tu equipo así te aprovechas! –rugió Temari.

-y seguro que andas loca también por tu sensei. –dijo ahora Tenten.

-yo…

-Sakura no me esperaba esto de ti. –dijo su maestra enfadada.

-¡QUÉ NO CARAMBA! –soltando un puñetazo hacia el suelo en forma de terremoto de 5.6 en la escala de Richter- vale que en ocasiones me gustaba Naruto. –reconoció con cierta pena- pero soy humana como vosotras. Y Sasuke-kun es y será muy especial en mi cora… ¡¿eing?! –viendo que ninguna de las chicas le hacía ya caso y volvían a sus grupitos.

-

Karin, sola con sus muñecos de Vudú estaba muy pensativa mirando el de con forma de Sasuke, donde veía mejor partido al padre de Naruto. Si el mejor amigo de su ANTIGUO amor, era tan guapo, tendría que darse por vencida y fijarse en el nuevo objetivo y conquistar al rubio. Con unas tijeras que sacó de quién sabe donde, empezó a cortar el pelo del muñeco Sasuke, pero como peluquería no era su profesión, el muñequito quedó con el pelo liso. Karin lo examinó, decretando que una persona así también resultaba súper atractivo. Si Sasuke tuviese un hermano de pelo liso, no vacilaría en seducirlo. ¿Tendría el famoso Uchiha Itachi, el pelo liso? Se preguntó de pronto. Si así fuera, estaría encantada de ofrecerse a resurgir el clan junto al desertado.

-

El dúo compuesto por Ino y Hinata que eran como el día y la noche, hablaban sobre sus futuros planes de conquista.

-pensándolo bien, aunque Naruto acabe siendo guapetón como su padre, es demasiado estúpido y cabezota. Es mejor alguien más manejable. –opinaba la rubia Yamanaka.

-demo… Naruto-kun… es también muy amable y divertido… -decretó Hinata.

-por eso, te lo cedo. –con una sonrisa pícara- apresúrate en conquistarlo, antes de que cualquiera de las que están aquí te lo roben. Aprovecha la boda de la frontuda y Sasuke-kun. Ponte un vestido con un gran escote y lo tendrás como un perrito faldero.

-I… Ino-san…

-sino lo haces, apareceré yo con tu forma y con escote incluido. –moviendo los ojos pervertidamente.

-

-¡ya sé como quitarme a Gaara de encima! –dijo Temari con la idea en la cabeza- a Sakura no le importará que Matsuri venga a la boda, y así mi hermanito estará tan ocupado con ella, que podré estar tranquila con Shikamaru.

-¿y qué hay de Kankuro?

-le romperé la marioneta con forma de Barbie. ¿Sabías que duerme con ella todas las noches? –agregando en un susurro.

-¿honto ni? (14) –exclamó Tenten escandalizada.

-jujuju. Ese es otra artimaña que puedo usar para que Kankuro me deje en paz. Así ninguno de esos hermanos ermitaños me criticarán el pedazo de vestido que voy llevar. Deberías aprovechar y llevar un vestido-dinamita.

-debería… -meditando muy en serio la idea de la rubia- ¡SÍ, LO LLEVARÉ! Así en la boda sabré a quién le gusto más, si a Neji o a Lee. ¡Que viva el poder de la juventud! –imitando a su maestro.

-¡bien dicho! ¡Bebamos para celebrar nuestros futuros compromisos! –con una botella de sake.

-

-te lo digo Konan, deberías pedir el divorcio. Es lo mejor en estos casos. Después te dejarán con un hijo al que mantener. –predecía Kurenai a la miembro Akatsuki.

-pero es que así me quedaría sin mis honorarios. Y son muy generosos. –agregando al recordar la cantidad de billetes con cara de Yondaime que tomaba como pago a sus servicios domésticos.

-déjala Kurenai. Además, hablas del divorcio como si las kunoichis tenemos que estar solteras, pero antes afirmaste que seducirías a Kakashi o algo así.

-es que Kakashi tiene algo de sentido, es responsable y es muy divertido. Quizás en la boda de Sakura, empiece a usar mis encantos.

-hablando de la boda, Konan, ¿tus compañeros y tú vais a llevar esas túnicas a la celebración? –preguntó Anko a la azulada.

-según Pein, si Madara dice que sí, pues habrá que llevarlos. Pero yo me niego a vestir como una monja en un evento donde acudirán muchos hombres diferentes y atractivos. Si encuentro uno, que el Akatsuki se busque a otra Cenicienta que les lave los calzones.

-¡bien dicho ahí! –dijo Anko con un guiño y una sonrisa maliciosa- creo que yo haré lo mismo. Tendré que ir bien llamativa. –riendo por lo bajo.

-

-¡ni se te ocurra cambiar de for… ¡hic! –gritó Tsunade al, aún, falso Minato- deja que recuerde como… ¡hic!

-¡Tsunade-sama, por favor! Está bebiendo demasiado. -viendo que estaba peor que antes, y que tomara un trago a cada diez segundos, no ayudaba mucho en la labor.

-¡calla y procura estar en forma para cuando te acuestes con Kabu… ¡hic!

-ano… (15) Godaime-sama… -interrumpió Yamato-Minato.

-¡¿ESA NO ES LA VOZ DE MINATO-KUN?! –mirándole con mejillas rojas producto del licor- ¡si no hablas… ¡hic! Como él… ¡hic! No pienso escucharte… ¡hic,hic!

-demo… -insistiendo el supuesto rubio algo nervioso.

-¡¡SILENCIO?! –rugió como una bestia salvaje.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntaba Yamato-Minato. Él no había conocido nunca al famoso Yondaime, por la sencilla razón de que él no existía. ¿Cómo iba a imitar entonces su voz para que la Godaime le escuchara y así darle permiso para ir al baño? Se estaba aguantando demasiado tiempo y de seguir así se mearía en aquellos pantalones costosos, comprados en aquella tienda erótica, donde además había cogido algunos utensilios para uso personal. Y como no, el famoso libro con el que Jiraiya-sama presumía y que Kakashi estaba día y noche con él.

Con un profundo suspiro, se lamentó el que le hubiera tocado ser el 'Boy' en la despedida de la Haruno, y no disfrutar en la de los chicos donde quizás… quizás habían chicas ofrecidas a desnudarse ante aquellos cavernícolas.

Solo pensarlo, un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-¡¡MINATO-KUN NUNCA FUE UN PERVERTIDO!! –volvió a gritar Tsunade como si le leyera la mente.

-

En definitiva, pensó Sakura, su despedida era el prólogo al desastre en su boda si ella no lo paraba de antemano. Inexpresiva, pensó que efectivamente debía pararlo ahora con una seria amenaza.

Dio un fuerte y poderoso puñetazo al suelo como diciendo, 'chicas, escuchadme un momento' y por supuesto que todas y el Minato falso le hicieron caso.

-vosotras… -con una mirada asesina- arruináis mi boda y juro que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se puso verde, aún por los síntomas del sushi hecho a base de Kisame, y vomitó todo lo alimenticio y sólido que quedaba en su estómago. Ante ese hecho, Hinata comentó.

-Sakura-san estás vomitando demasiado. Eso no es normal.

Algo ANORMAL que todas y el único hombre asociaron a una sola cosa. Con caras felices, entusiastas y alegres, excepto en Karin que la miraba con incredulidad y asco, se acercaron a la Haruno quién no entendía semejante euforia por haber vomitado interrumpiendo su ultimátum.

-felicidades Sakura. –fue Shizune la que pudo escuchar entre tanto alboroto.

-no te preocupes por los gastos Sakura. –aseguró su maestra alcanzó a oír- pero con una condición, ¡DÉJAME QUE SEA LA MADRINA…. HICHICHIC…!

-¿e… eh?

-no, Sakura elígeme a mí de madrina, te lo pedí antes. Soy tu amiga íntima y la que te ayudó a conseguir a Sasuke-kun.

-pe… pero… ¿de qué habláis? –sin entender todavía aunque se hacía una vaga idea.

-¡de tu embarazo! –respondió Anko dejando a la Haruno completamente blanca- ay que bien volver de nuevo al clan Uchiha en la villa.

-¡EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE MI 'HIJA' TIENE QUE SER NIÑA! ¡Hic…! Voy a apostar contra esa serpiente y así lo dejo pelado.

-cierto, si es niño después crece y se convierte en un machista. –afirmó Konan como si todos los hombres lo fuesen.

-pero yo seré su madrina. –insistió Ino.

-tendrás que competir conmigo, renacuaja… hic…

-un niño… -murmuró Temari- procura que no te salga problemático como Shikamaru o asesino-sobre protector como mi ototo (16). Es mejor que tengas una niña.

-que ganas de tener uno ahora mismo… -susurró Tenten soñadora.

-ha… hai… -afirmó Hinata igual que su amiga.

Karin en su sitio, marginada, deseaba también tener un hijo y si encontraba al hombre idéntico a su muñeco, quizás el posible Uchiha Itachi, lo encantaría hasta que la dejase en estado.

-

Volviendo a la realidad, Sakura vio como sus invitadas estaban o discutiendo fuertemente o hablando sobre cómo conquistar a su chico en el día más importante de su vida.

Segundo a segundo fue rememorando todo lo ocurrido y lo que ellas pretendían hasta tener una sentencia final.

Su boda iba a ser un completo caos y no volvería a comer sushi en toda su vida.

CONTINUARÁ…

--

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí, tras mucho tiempo, la despedida de soltera de Sakura, el tercer capítulo y el penúltimo de este fic. Obviamente no está tan bueno como el anterior, que me ha sorprendido que os gustara mucho. En lo personal, de este capítulo lo que me ha gustado escribir es la carne del sushi y Kisame.

Que sepáis que en el siguiente capítulo, de momento no sé como lo estructuraré, habrá boda y se desvelará si el primogénito será niño o niña y quiénes serán sus padrinos. Hagan sus apuestas. Jejeje.

Y por último muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, no sabéis cuanto me alegraron y sorprendieron por la cantidad. Pondré las respuestas esta semana que entra en mi página de msn bashonoaotsuki que encontrareis en mi profile.

-

Desde aquí, a las lectoras que siguen mi crossover, que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y que quizás esté para la próxima semana. Y de paso pregunto, para los que lo leen este fic, ¿os gustaría que ponga celos de Sasuke? De ser así, en el siguiente capítulo tranquilamente puedo ponerlo.

-

VOCABULARIO: sé que algunas palabras la sabréis, pero es por si hay algún despistado o despistada.

(1) nani?: ¿qué?

(2) nande?: otra forma de decir ¿qué? Ó ¿Cómo?

(3) gomen: lo siento, perdón

(4) gomen nasai: igual que la anterior

(5) arigato: gracias

(6) baka: idiota, estúpido, tonto…

(7) onegai: por favor

(8) Kami-sama!: ¡Dios!

(9) hai: sí

(10) iie… nande mo nai…: no… no es nada…

(11) Los Uchiha-Naruto: aunque esto no estaría dentro del vocabulario, hago mención de esto, ya que se refiere al manga que leemos pero cómo poco hablan del prota y más de Sasuke y su familia (Itachi y Madara principalmente) pues de ahí la conexión.

(12) obento: son esas cajitas donde guardan la comida

(13) ikuso!: ¡vamos!

(14) honto ni?: ¿de verdad?

(15) ano…: esto…

(16) ototo: hermano pequeño

-

Besos a todos y a todas.

'Atori'


	4. La Boda 1ª Parte

CAPÍTULO III: _La boda_

_- 1ª parte – Último momento como novios y aún con problemas -_

El día de Apocalipsis para nuestros protagonistas ya había comenzado. Estamos en un día de verano, agosto para ser más exactos, donde el calor infunde como factor prioritario. Pero en fin, eso es algo irrelevante, excepto para los invitados y los recién casados que se abrasaban y deseaban quitarse esos trajes tan formales que daban un calor inhumano, aunque bueno, las chicas no tenían ese problema porque ellas tenían la libertad de ir con vestidos escotados enseñando sus largas y apetecibles piernas, su figura esbelta, haciendo que el calor entre los chicos casaderos fuese más que insoportable.

Vayamos a la mesa principal donde nuestros dos personajes convertidos desde hace unas horas en _Señor y Señora Uchiha_, se encuentran contemplando lo alocado que es todo aquello reunido. Pues tener en una misma sala, a la familia, los tres Sannin, el Akatsuki, Hebi, toda Konoha, toda Suna… en fin medio mundo shinobi era motivo para admirar a esa gente por disfrutar de la fiesta en vez de crear algún conflicto. Pero claro, cualquiera se rinde a una buena comilona donde además es gratis.

Pero antes de entrar en estos parajes para detallar a estos aprovechados sin remedio, daremos marcha atrás en el reloj situándonos en la mañana de ese día, antes de que los dos personajes acudiesen a la iglesia.

-

Dentro de las propiedades restauradas del clan Uchiha, vemos al traumatizado superviviente, no del clan, sino de su propia despedida, con cara de hastío, indiferente y con ganas de probar su Mangekyou Sharingan con todos los presentes, aunque principalmente sobre Orochimaru e Itachi quiénes volvían a discutir como niños sobre, en esta ocasión, el traje del novio.

-los Uchiha siempre han llevado el traje tradicional en el día de su boda. –palabras de Itachi con su Sharingan activado y Kisame apoyándole SIN su Samehada bonita a la espalda.

-eso es de anticuados. Sasuke-kun se verá más atractivo con el traje occidental. –decía Orochimaru con los ojos sobre el suelo temeroso de caer en su ilusión.

Y como consecuencia, teníamos al pobre Sasuke como marioneta vestido con el pantalón del traje occidental y el haori del tradicional 'Made in Uchiha'.

-¿llamas anticuado al traje que diseñé cuando fue mi boda? –preguntó el primer Uchiha existente también con su Sharingan activado.

-ahora sí es un traje anticuado. –murmuró uno de los ninjas de relleno.

-disculpad, -apareciendo en escena Sai con su sonrisa despreocupada- para qué estemos todos contentos, ¿qué os parece si Sasuke-kun va mitad traje occidental, mitad tradicional como ahora? –todos le miraron analizándolo siendo el Uchiha objeto de museo- después de todo ponga lo que se ponga se verá igual de basura demente, la pareja perfecta para una puta como Sakura.

No hace falta imaginar que Sasuke quiso saltar sobre Sai para matarlo, al igual que Naruto y otros más que apreciaban a la que perdería el apellido de Haruno para convertirse en Uchiha.

-¡soltadme que ese suplente mío no llegará para ver la ceremonia sino el de su funeral! –exigió Sasuke siendo sujeto por su hermano y su maestro Sannin.

-¡lo mataré dattebayo! –perjuraba Naruto sujeto por Kakashi y Yamato.

-¿cómo se atreve hablar así de Sakura-san? Yo le enseñaré lo que es el poder divino de la juventud. –dijo Lee sujeto por su sensei y Neji.

Tras unos minutos donde los ánimos se habían calmado, en cierta manera, volvían al asunto del traje, dando por elegido, sin consultar con el novio hay que agregar, que así iría vestido.

-bueno, es hora de marcharnos, sino, llegaremos tarde. –lo dijo el más INDICADO, es decir Kakashi, a lo que todos, le miraron raro- ¿qué?

-

Y con ese ambiente, nos trasladamos a la residencia Haruno donde algunas de las chicas batallaban con querer arreglar a la novia. Si una pretendía maquillarla, la otra, la apartaba con su fuerza bruta para deshacer el maquillaje y ponerle un 'Made in propio'. Lo mismo ocurrió con el pelo, vestido, el velo, los zapatos quedando Sakura hecha un desastre.

La novia tenía su respiración agitada, su inner gritando como una loca y amenazaba con dar a todas, uno de sus poderosos puñetazos.

Matar, matar, matar… era lo que su subconsciente le pedía, como si tuviera incrustado un sello maldito.

Sin embargo se calmó y decidió arreglarse por su cuenta, SOLA. Se encerró en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Y las chicas viendo eso, echó la culpa a la chica de al lado por lo que había pasado.

-¿lo ves? Deberías haberme dejado a mí. Soy su 'madre' y entiendo de maquillaje. –culpó la Godaime a Temari.

-solo porque te hayas hecho un jutsu de lifting, venga ya.

-¿a quién se le ocurre llevar moños en una boda? –comentó una Karin muy enfadada hacia Tenten.

-por lo menos yo entendería de peluquería, no como tú que lo llevas raro. –fue la respuesta de Tenten.

Y así una detrás de otra. Hasta que Sakura, gracias a sí misma, logró ponerse todo lo necesario obteniendo palabras de lo guapa que estaba, lo linda que se veía, la emoción que embargaba a algunas, etc…

-pero le falta lo indispensable. –dijo la voz inexpresiva de la mujer Akatsuki- algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado.

-oh con eso no hay problema. –dijo Tsunade- te presto el collar de Tonton. –quitándoselo al pobre cerdito que estaba en brazos de Shizune.

-pues… algo nuevo… hummm… estos pendientes que son como regalo de bodas. –dijo Kurenai.

-algo viejo, un portakunais que deberás llevar por si acaso. –le ofreció Anko con un guiño travieso.

-algo azul… -dijo Konan sacándose un cabello- aquí lo tienes.

-ya estamos listas, vámonos. –dijo Ino eufórica.

-esto… -carraspeando- vosotras aún no estáis arregladas. –dijo Sakura a todas las mujeres que iban vestidas con ropa de calle y el pelo con los rulos.

Eso las alarmó y todas se pusieron a corretear para arreglarse, volviéndose a ver casi la misma escena de antes, pero sin que Sakura se viese involucrada.

-y esto es solo el principio de un laaaaaargo día. –suspiró la novia.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y superadas la prueba posceremonial, la novia, con todas las mujeres que habían asistido a su despedida, llegan al lugar de casamiento.

¿Y qué vemos? Al novio con su cara larga de querer asesinar a su maestro y hermano por no sé cuanta vez; a Naruto muy feliz entre dos personas que son…

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaa! Es Minato, es Minato…. –chilló Tsunade como una loca adolescente.

-es Minato, es Minato, es Minato… -repitió Ino.

Efectivamente, una de esas personas era Minato, el padre de Naruto que estaba al lado de su hijo junto a su esposa Kushina.

-no entiendo por qué se ponen así. –dijo Kabuto molesto.

-¡mujeres! Quién las entiende. –opinó Asuma igualmente de molesto.

-¡tsk! Problemáticas. Solo porque ven a un hombre atractivo –murmuró Shikamaru.

-¿cómo has dicho Shikamaru? –preguntó Chouji con una bolsa de patatas LIGHT y con su panza reducida dándole un aspecto delgado.

-¡ese es el poder divino de la hermosa juventud! –aclamó Gai como si él fuese el elogiado por aquellas damas.

-¡Hn! –fue lo único que pudo expresar Sasuke. Él era el protagonista masculino y ahora resulta que se lo había llevado el padre del usuratonkachi.

-neh Teme, parece que has perdido tu encanto. Mi padre es mil veces mejor que tú. –le dijo Naruto con malicia.

Ese fue un golpe muy bajo para Uchiha Sasuke por lo que, ¿Mangekyou Sharingan, Katon, o Chidori Nagashi? Cuál de sus mortales técnicas podría emplear sobre su 'querido' compañero de equipo. Esa era la cuestión.

-solo esperemos que tu querida Sakura no ande también idiotizada. Fíjate que hasta tu fan Karin anda con cara de violar al padre del 'u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi' –dijo Suigetsu con picardía.

Y optó por usar su Mangekyou Sharingan pero con Suigetsu, mandándole al paraíso del sufrimiento hasta que terminase la boda. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa siniestra se asomase de sus labios, que Naruto vio y con miedo a caer en ese embrujo se escondió tras su padre como un niño pequeño.

-Sasuke, ¿qué has hecho? –preguntó una voz grave y masculina a modo de reprimenda que dejó al novio con un manojo de nervios como si lo hubieran pillado in fraganti.

E invitados que asisten desde sus imaginaciones, tras Sasuke había aparecido Uchiha Fugaku, el padre del novio.

Los abucheos hacia el anterior Yondaime de la villa oculta de la hoja, el cual se había sentido nervioso que tapaba con una sonrisa tranquila, se vio cambiada ante la sorpresa y el darse cuenta de cómo aquellos personajes supuestamente muertos estaban con vida.

-son los Uchihas… los Uchihas… los Uchihas… -señalaba Tsunade con el dedo con los ojos abiertas de la sorpresa.

-los Uchiha… los Uchiha… los Uchiha… -repetía Ino, viéndose de nuevo la escena que habían hecho al descubrir a Minato solo que esta vez, sus tonos eran de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-"¡ahrg! –pensamiento de Karin que estaba sumamente desilusionada- Y yo que creía que los Uchihas eran follables y son todos feísimos. Excepto de Sasuke-kun, claro y… ¡KAMI-SAMA! ¿Quién es ese tío buenazo? –viendo que en medio de los Uchiha y situándose al lado de Sasuke estaba Itachi- "Ese tipo no se me va a escapar, como que me llamo Karin que a las doce de la noche estaré acostándome con esa maravilla salida de la tierra."

Sasuke solo frunció el cejo al ver las caras de tontas que tenían la mayoría de las mujeres, a excepción de su futura esposa quién lucía apenada pero bella y hermosa con ese vestido blanco de novia occidental. Tanto que las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo. Pensar que Sakura se había puesto preciosa para él, hacía que se sintiera con el ego inflado y el poder sobre todos los varones para presumir de que tenía a la mejor mujer mundo.

¡Qué se fastidiaran!

¡Sakura era suya!

¡Sería suya!

¡Esa noche la haría suya!

-bueno estúpido hermano pequeño, supongo que estarás contento con el regalo de bodas que te hice. –bajándolo de las nubes.

Sasuke solo lo miró de reojo indignado. Su hermano sonreía con algo de orgullo sobre sí mismo, mirando de soslayo se fijó en Orochimaru quién lucía fastidiado. Sin duda, aquel 'regalo' era para superar al sannin, el cual su regalo de bodas había consistido en una mansión de estilo oriental tres veces más grande que la que había vivido cuando era un crío. Con eso, Orochimaru se había sentido victorioso sobre Itachi… pero la alegría no le duró demasiado…

Oh sí, lo recordaba…

-

_Flash back:_

El grito de fascinación de todos los hombres al ver el regalo que Orochimaru le había dado al novio no tenía nombre. Con la boca abierta, admiraban la gran casa, preguntándose de donde habría sacado el dinero y tiempo para crear algo que costaría lo suyo y que teóricamente llevaría años crearla.

-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun que está amueblada. Incluye una sala de entrenamiento personalizada para ti y otro para esa… -aclarándose la garganta- para la pupila de Tsunade-hime. También hay preparada una habitación para tu 'HIJO' –recalcando su deseo de que Sasuke tuviese niño en vez de niña- tres habitaciones para tus invitados, aunque una de ellas tiene cama matrimonial…

Todos volvieron sus vistas hacia Orochimaru, volviéndose a preguntar, ¿y el dinero de dónde salió?

Sin embargo, había unos que miraban a Orochimaru con odio, los cuales eran los Akatsukis. Ellos por estar en la misma organización que Itachi y como buenos compañeros, apoyaban al Uchiha mayor.

-"a ese lo convertía en marioneta y hago que se vista de colegiala" –pensamiento de Sasori.

-"como siga presumiendo de su regalo le meto arcilla en la boca y… ¡Katsu!" –pensamiento de Deidara.

-"le voy a cerrar la boca con todo el dinero que se gastó si sigue presumiendo de esa manera de su maravilloso regalo" –pensamiento de Kakuzu.

-"menudo un tipo pecador y arrogante. Ojalá Jashin te castigue por superar a Itachi-san" –pensamiento de Hidan.

-"como ese pesado siga, lo entierro vivo hasta que las lechugas se lo coman vivo." –pensamiento de Zetsu.

-"¡maldita serpiente! Vamos Itachi-san, no te rindas y supérale con tu regalo… ¿o no lo tienes?" –pensamiento de Kisame algo dubitativo.

-"¿cómo se atreve a sentirse superior frente al descendiente de Madara-san? Eso es intolerable" –pensamiento de Pein.

-"muy seguro y confiado se siente esa serpiente. Ya verás la sorpresa que mi tatataratatara y requetatátara sobrino le tiene para mi otro tataratatara y requetetátara sobrino" –pensamiento de Madara.

Y Sasuke se quedó viendo a los Akatsukis los cuales no se habían dado cuenta que sus pensamientos habían sido formulados en voz alta que nadie había escuchado por la sencilla razón de que estaban embobados en la súper mega mansión. Y como Orochimaru se dedicaba a describir su contenido interior, incluyendo los metros cuadrados de las habitaciones, cocina y baño, pues tampoco se enteró de la película.

-las cosas materiales no tienen ningún valor para mi estúpido hermano pequeño. –cortó Itachi.

Y ahí Orochimaru le miró con odio al Uchiha quién sonreía arrogantemente, mientras que Sasuke profesaba las últimas palabras de su hermano mayor.

¿Estúpido hermano pequeño?

¿No hay frase más corta para definirle?

¿O es que estaba recuperando las palabras perdidas que nunca había dicho en toda su vida?

Sin embargo, dejó esas teorías para más tarde al fijarse en que su hermano hacía unos cuantos sellos desconocidos seguidos de un poom y una masa de humo.

-¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Todos! –pronunció Sasuke sorprendido al ver de nuevo a sus padres y al resto de los Uchiha.

-este es mi regalo Sasuke. –'olvidándose' del mote largo que le tenía- seguro que te gustará más que esa mansión 'barata' hecha por Orochimaru. –mirándole con maldad donde el aludido apretaba los dientes, pues claro que Sasuke estaba más encantado de estar con sus padres que poseer una mansión que requeriría muchos gastos.

Pero claro, en el paquete de Uchihas resucitados estaba incluido Obito el cual, Kakashi había corrido feliz para darle un fuerte abrazo que casi ahogaba al incómodo Uchiha, provocando lágrimas en Gai que lloraba de emoción por el reencuentro entre su eterno rival y aquel Uchiha que jamás había conocido.

-eh, oye. –llamó Naruto a Itachi con una mirada de recelo- ¿qué no se supone que habías matado a tu clan? ¿Por qué los has revivido? –y esas cuestiones interrumpió el emotivo encuentro mirando al asesino de su propio clan.

-fue un pacto que hicimos todos los Uchihas para que Sasuke se fortaleciera. –contestó con naturalidad- sabíamos que se traumatizaría y como un loco conseguiría el poder de donde fuera.

Sasuke le miró para luego centrarse en sus padres y el resto de los Uchihas quiénes sonreían con complicidad.

-¿y para qué rayos tuvisteis que traumarlo de esa manera? ¡Dattebayo! A mí casi me mata por culpa de eso. –exigió saber el Uzumaki molesto.

-si lo hiciera, nosotros habríamos intervenido. –habló Zetsu por sus compañeros Akatsuki.

-la verdad es que viéndolo del lado de los Uchiha, le veo sentido. –dijo Jiraiya analizándolo al mismo tiempo que asentía.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso Ero-sennin? –más indignado se sentía el rubio- Por culpa de eso, el Teme casi me mata, hizo llorar a Sakura-chan en infinidad de ocasiones, tuve que castigar mi pequeña mente para estudiar jutsus que ni sé lo que son para usarlos contra el Teme, tuve que ponerme en peligros para encontrar al Teme, lo mismo le pasó a la pobre Sakura-chan, que de hecho casi la matan por ir en su búsqueda… y por si fuera poco, le rompe el corazón una y otra vez llamándola despreciable y molesta y... –pero su boca fue tapada por Sasuke el cual sonreía nerviosamente a su familia.

-si te callas, te daré todo el ramen que quieras. –le dijo al oído por lo que al Uzumaki se le iluminaron los ojos y gritó de felicidad.

-¡RAMEN! ¡RAMEN! ¡RAMEN! ¡Ah! –dejando de saltar de felicidad- ¡Chotto matte! Teme, ¿es qué quieres escaquearte de la culpa?

¡MILAGRO!

Exclamó internamente la gran mayoría de los invitados.

¿Naruto había pensado y había acertado?

-bueno, bueno, calma ya. –intervino Kakashi feliz con Obito a su lado apegado a él- hablaremos de esos detalles después. Hoy es un día feliz tanto para Sasuke, como para Sakura y para mí, por supuesto. –agregando.

El rubio Uzumaki puso una mueca graciosa, cruzó los brazos y algo enfadado se dirigió a su sensei.

-comprendo en que sea un día feliz para el Teme y Sakura-chan. Pero si lo eres tú también, yo también quiero serlo dattebayo. Yo soy el protagonista de esta serie y seré el mayor de todos los Hokages y el…

-y el mayor usuratonkachi. –siguió Sasuke fastidiado de la maldita cantinela.

-y el mayor usuratonkachi que haya existido... –dijo Naruto sin saber lo que decía hasta que se percató de ello- ¡TEME! –con ojos que echaban fuego.

-si quieres que sea un día feliz para ti también, ¿por qué no te casas? –propuso Kiba.

Y ahí Neji puso especial atención.

-¡NO! Mi día feliz es que me nombren Hokage.

-sigue soñando. –le dijo Orochimaru.

-aún está muy verde para tener el puesto de Tsunade. –objetó Jiraiya.

Eso provocó que Naruto se derrumbara por ese sueño donde aún tendría que esforzarse más para conseguirlo. Pero eso no hizo que no armara un berrinche para tener su dichoso día feliz como sus dos queridos amigos y su sensei.

-¡QUIERO MI DÍA FELIZ! ¡QUIERO MI DÍA FELIZ! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO! ¡SOY EL PROTAGONISTA! ¡DATTEBAYO!

-tío, ese es el imbécil del que Hinata-sama está enamorada. Debemos hacer algo antes de que atonte también a Hinata-sama. –dijo Neji a Hiashi para que así no fuera aceptado en la familia Hyuuga.

-"vaya problema si tenemos un Hokage así" –pensamiento de Shikamaru mientras bostezaba de aburrimiento.

-"la de paciencia que tuvo que tener Sasuke al aguantarlo" –pensamiento de Suigetsu con una sonrisita.

-vale ya Naruto. –decía Kakashi medio apenado por su comportamiento y con algo de vergüenza se dirigió al 'asesino' del clan Uchiha que como el resto de los Uchihas y los Akatsukis miraban al rubio con caras raras- oye Itachi, ¿ese jutsu puede ser aplicable para resucitar a cualquier persona?

-eh… sí…

-¿podrías resucitar a Minato y a Kushina, a ver si así se le pasa la berrincha a Naruto?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y todo por el maldito berrinche de su antiguo compañero, su hermano hizo el jutsu dándole su condenado día feliz, y que a Kakashi le volvió a beneficiar.

Y para colmo de los colmos, por culpa del caprichito de Naruto, que entre la emoción de casi todos los hombres al volver a ver al tal Minato, tuvieron que ir corriendo hacia la iglesia, antes de que las chicas llegasen.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar este fic, por no hablar del resto que tengo colgados, pero he decidido actualizar este porque el siguiente cap de Unmei lo tengo bastante avanzado y que quizás lo termine para la semana. Y claro quería darme también un pequeño respiro. Otra de las razones por la que lo actualizo, es porque me vino la inspiración al haber acudido hace una semana a la boda de mi prima, claro que no resultó tan loca como será esta.

Otra cosa, decidí dividirlo en partes, para no haceros la lectura demasiado pesada. Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, por ellos estoy escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo.

'Atori'


End file.
